The Bookstore
by MsMills
Summary: Regina has recently took over her parents bookstore, in which Emma had visited & loved as a child & now at the age of 25, she is a waitress who has trouble opening up & trusting people. However on one late Friday afternoon by chance, she get's drawn back into the store. Where she meets Regina & it changes her life for the better & the brunettes too. Swan queen AU. swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this idea came to me randomly, if it gets some interest I will post a new chapter tomorrow.

* * *

Since a young age, Emma Swan, always felt like no one understood her.

Her foster parents were overbearing, her best friend had betrayed her during high school, by lying and sleeping with her at the time boyfriend and she has never, let anyone get close to her since.

She became a loner and seen as an outsider, who was always listening to her iPod or reading something and now, at the age of 25 she was no longer at school and was working as a waitress, in a local diner in Boston. Whilst still trying to fit in and trust people.

"Hey Rubes" Emma said casually, as she tied her apron around waist.

Ruby was the granddaughter of Emma's boss and she ran the cafe, when her grandmother wasn't around. She was tall, slim, had long brown hair and was very flirty with the attractive customers, that came into the cafe.

"Hey. Your buddy came in earlier asking for you" she smirked.

"Oh no, not him" Emma rolled her eyes.

"He has it bad for you" Ruby replied, as she began to make a coffee.

"His not my type and anyway, I'm fine on my own its better this way"

Ruby shook her head "Take this to table 9" she asked handing the coffee to Emma.

"Okay" she smiled and headed off thinking, yes it is defiantly better this way.

However, things were about to change...

* * *

Emma was walking home after her five hour shift at the cafe, when suddenly her Ipod stopped playing her music. This made her stop in the middle of the pavement and she sighed, before glancing to her left. Where she saw her favorite childhood bookstore. She used to love this store as a child and in her early teen years.

There was story time and the smell of apples and cinnamon in the air and that scary lady, who was the owner.

She smiled at the memory and realized, she hadn't been in there for years.

She then unconsciously stepped towards the store, that had two large windows with books on display and the name of the store in brown and gold lettering above.

She went inside.

Whoa, she thought, upon entering the store. Noticing how the place had been modernized, it felt much much warmer and kid friendly.

There was cuddly toys for sale, a kids reading area with a little table and colored seats. Bookshelves with books and the smell of apples and Cinnamon, was still in the air.

Suddenly, Emma's memories came to the front of her mind. Memories of looking through animal books and an older gentlemen reading at story time.

She didn't notice a beautiful brunette woman, watching her curiously from across the room and she made her way over to Emma.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" the woman asked, whilst holding her hands together in front of her.

Emma broke out of her musings and pulled her earphones from her ears and said "Yes…just this store brings back some nice memories, that i rarely have had" she didn't know why she shared that with the woman, but the smile that broke out but the brunettes face, made her think it was the right thing to say.

"How long has it been since you last visited" the woman asked curiously.

"Years"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and clasped her hands together.

"May i ask, what has made you come in here today?"

"I don't know, i just stopped outside and then I came in" she tilted her head, finally taking her eyes off brown beautiful orbs that she hadn't stopped looking at since speaking and she now looked over the woman's attire.

She was wearing a silk blouse, with a black pencil shirt and heels and Emma unconsciously licked her lips.

"Okay, well feel free to look around. I will be at the counter if you need any assistance"

Emma nodded, she hadn't been able to stop looking at the woman, since she started speaking. There was something in her eyes, that Emma felt so drawn too and there was this unknown stirring within her, that she couldn't explain, it was confusing.

Emma then glanced at some of the books, walking along the shelves. Before stopping to pull one out and she shook her head in amusement, with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina still watched Emma from the counter. She only had one other customer and she was busy looking through the novel section.

It then occurred to the brunette, that this blonde woman was different to many she had met. She couldn't look away from her, as if the blonde was a magnet and she needed to go back over.

She then realized, she didn't introduce herself and she cleared her throat and walked back over.

"Excuse me, I was just wandering what your name is?" she held her breath.

Emma looked surprised momentarily.

"Um, it's Emma, Have I done something wrong?"

The brunette chuckled.

"Of course not dear"

Emma tilted her head shyly and thought, she is really beautiful.

"My name is Regina Mills, i own this store. It is nice to met you" she held her hand out to shake Emma's hand, which Emma took.

Her hands are soft, Emma thought with a smile, before saying "And you Regina, um, What happened to the other lady?"

"Other lady?" Regina looked confused and released the blondes hand, hesitantly.

"She owned this store before. She had Long black hair, slim, wore a black suit and she was kind of scary"

Regina laughed and the blonde found it to be, the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard and she starred in awe at Regina.

"You must mean my mother" she replied, whilst trying to hold back the laugh.

"Your mother?" Emma gaped and thought shit!

"Yes, she has recently retired and handed the store over to me"

"Wow, I mean, that's nice" Emma said, while starring again into brown orbs.

Regina gave a small smile and broke the gaze, by looking to the book in Emma's hand and said "Aren't you a little old, for Jojo the melon donkey?" she smirked.

Emma slightly blushed.

"I remember the storyteller reading this to us with lots of enthusiasm, he was the owners husband if I remember rightly" she replied and Regina blinked a few times in realization, that this woman in front of her, had met both her parents.

"My father" she muttered.

"Really? How is he doing?" Emma smiled.

Regina frowned.

"He hasn't been well recently, but thank you for asking" They smiled at each other again, for a long moment.

"Excuse me" the other customer said, causing Regina to turn "I would like to buy this book" she held up the book. "Of course I apologize" Regina replied and walked over to the counter and served the woman.

* * *

Emma meanwhile, just smirked and wondered further along the store and a long moment later, Regina was back at Emma's side. She was certainly drawn to the captivating blonde, it confused her.

"May I ask how old you are?" Regina asked, whilst fiddling with her hands.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm 25..and you?" She once more stared into brown eyes.

"30"

Emma's eyebrows raised "You don't look it..I mean you look younger"

Regina ducked her head with a smile

"Thank you"

There was a slight pause, until Emma asked "Do you have a book called a good place to hide? I think it was by M. Williams. It was my favorite book and I lost it"

"I don't think I've heard of that book" Regina replied in thought.

"I looked on the internet for it and in the big book stores but there was nothing. It must be rare or something" she sighed.

"What was it about?" Regina asked.

"It was a kind of.a twisted fairy-tale really, with characters that had two persona's"...she went all dreamy... "I related to one of the characters really well when I was younger and was captivated with the villain, who turned out to be a hero in the end"

Regina meanwhile, gazed at her slightly entranced by the way Emma was speaking about the book.

"You must think I'm an idiot or something" Emma suddenly said and she glanced back to the shelf.

"No, of course not dear. Where did you get this book from?"

"Here"

"How long ago? because we have computer records" Regina said seriously, whilst watching Emma rub her hand over the shelf.

"A long time ago, must of been about 13/14"

"Oh" she sighed "Our records don't go back that far, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it...it was my own fault losing it in the first place"

Regina frowned, why was she so bothered anyway, she wandered.

"Anyway I should go home, your be closing soon" Emma then said and Regina then suddenly remembered, her dinner date.

"Yes. Of course" she replied.

Emma then slowly walked to the door "it was nice to met you Regina" she said honestly, as she opened the door and looked back to Regina. Who was now at her counter and looking at her, slightly dazed.

"And you Emma, feel free to visit again soon" she replied shakily and gave a small smile.

"I think I will, thanks" she then took one last look at the beautiful woman and left.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, especially to the followers of the story :)

&amp; here's a longer chapter for you all, hope you like it as much as the last.

* * *

The following Friday, Emma got the courage to go into the bookstore again.

Since their first encounter, she had wanted to see the mysterious owner again.

There was something about her, that she was so drawn too and she thought, maybe if she said she was there for a birthday present for someone. It wouldn't be weird or stalkerish, so after work she headed along to book store and took a breath, before opening the door.

She immediately noticed a handful of people, walking around and Regina was talking with one, about a book.

My God, shes more beautiful than I remember, Emma thought. As she raked her eyes over a figure hugging black dress, with heels.

Emma gawked, until a man asked her to move and that's when Regina looked over and a wide smile appeared upon her face.

She too had thought of the blonde and even her dinner date last Friday, had gone badly because of it. Due to her thinking about the blondes goofy smile and their brief conversation. It was a pleasant feeling, as much as it was confusing to her.

She had hoped to see the woman again soon and here she was a week later.

"Excuse me" she told the customer, that she had been speaking with and walked towards Emma.

"Hello Emma, back so soon" she smirked, but inside she thought not soon enough.

"Yeah…well it's my…friends kids birthday tomorrow. I need to get him something and I thought of this place" she lied.

"Wonderful" she smiled widely, taking in Emma's green bright eyes "What does he like?"" she asked.

Oh God, i don't want to lie. Emma thought and she glanced to her right and saw a dinosaur cuddly toy.

"Dinosaurs" she replied.

Regina smiled "We have dinosaur books or a toy maybe?" she gestured to the cuddly dinosaur, which was a green t-Rex.

"Yeah maybe" she stepped forward slightly and went for pick up the green T-Rex"

"How have you been?" Regina then asked, as Emma looked at the price tag.

"Good. I mean nothing exciting has happened, just work and my overbearing parents" her eyes then widened at the price of the toy, fifty dollars are you kidding me! and put it back down.

"How about you?" Emma then asked and looked to the brunette who was starring at her.

"Exactly the same"

Emma chuckled "Really? Overbearing parents too?"

Regina smiled widely "Well I have one, overbearing parent actually"

"Your mother?! Emma asked, as she looked in to brown eyes.

"How do you know?"

"She was scary, remember" she smirked, whilst Regina suddenly noticed a customer needed serving "I need to go"

"Sure" Emma then headed to the small selection of dinosaur books, looking at the princes first. Looks like I will be getting this one she thought, as she opened the hard thick pages, that had dinosaur pictures and information about them next to the pictures. Clearly a learning book.

Emma then watched Regina greet a new customer. "Why am I even doing this" she said in a whisper...maybe I want her to be my friend, yes that's it, she thought to herself, before heading to the counter.

"This will do"

Regina took the book and nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked, feeling the that the brunette looked slightly conflicted.

"Yes thank you, I was just thinking"

"oh?"

"Would you be able to come by this Wednesday at four?"

"Sure" was out of her mouth without even thinking and Regina looked surprised by the quick response. "I mean yeah and why?"

Regina scanned the book and put it in a bag. "I want you to see something, it will bring back some good memories" she smirked.

"You not going to give me a clue?" Emma teased.

Regina shook her head amusedly.

"Your no fun" Emma snapped and Regina gave her a playful look.

"That will be ten dollars, dear"

Emma then handed over the ten dollars.

"Thank you" she put the cash in the register and closed it. While Emma held the bag tightly and looked at full red lips.

"I…I will see you on Wednesday Regina"

Regina nodded and watched the blonde leave and then sighed.

* * *

Wednesday.

"Rubes i need to go now"

"Fine, but you owe me for this"

"Sure" she took her apron off and went to get her red leather jacket. She didn't have time to change, so she had to go in her uniform of black trousers and company's logo t shirt.

She then arrived at the charming bookshop ten minutes later, just before four and headed in. Where she tucked her hair behind her ears. Before instantly noticing a dozen adults walking about with their kids.

What the hell, she thought, until she saw Regina call out "Story time everyone"

Emma raised an eyebrow at this and the kids hurried to the floor area and Regina sat on a chair in front of them.

"Today, I am going to read you a story that my father used to read…it is called Jojo the melon donkey"

Emma gaped and then smiled, shaking her head. Had Regina picked this story specifically because of her. She felt a fluttering stir with her stomach at the thought.

This is when, Regina spots her and smiles widely, before opening the book and tucking her hair behind her ear and then started to read.

* * *

Half an hour later, Regina closes the book and the kids ask her about the donkey.

Emma meanwhile, watches the whole interaction, she had to admit the beautiful brunette had the same enthusiasm as her father, but there was also something else and Emma realized she felt something for this woman, something more than friendship.

She then waited, until Regina was free from parents and kids to speak to her.

"You waited" Regina said happily, whilst taking in the blondes form.

"Yeah, I wouldn't leave without saying Hi"

Regina blinked a few times and gave a small smile.

"What did you think of story time?" she then asked.

"Great, I mean, you have just as much enthusiasm as your dad"

"I love kids" the brunette woman quickly replied.

"I can tell"

There was a pause.

"I actually have a son" Regina then said, whilst fiddling with her hands and trying to read Emma's reaction. Which was just a slight mouth opening and surprised look.

"Really? you have a son?, what is his name?" Emma said, in surprise.

Regina blushed "His name is Henry and he is currently sitting at the table" she glanced over to the table, at the small brown haired boy was sat there, looking through a book.

"That is Henry?" Emma gaped.

"Yes"

"How old is he?"

"Five" she pondered for a moment then asked "Would you like to meet him?"

"Really?"

Regina chuckled "Yes, only if you want too"

Emma nodded and Regina led her over to the table and Emma now felt a little nervous.

"Henry, there is someone I want you to met, her name is Emma"

Henry looked up and starred at the blonde for a long moment, before saying "She has golden hair mommy"

Regina smiled at him.

"Hey Henry what you reading?" Emma asked softly.

"Dinosaurs" he replied, whilst still starring at her.

"Oh"

"Are you mommy's friend?" he then asked shyly.

Emma looked to Regina, who knelled down.

"Yes Henry, that's if she wants to be my friend" she kept her gaze on her son.

Emma blushed "Yeah..I mean who wouldn't want to be your mom's friend" she smiled goofily at him, which made him chuckle "She's funny mommy"

Regina then smirked. before noticing a parent wanted her attention.

"Can you keep an eye on him a moment, Ingrid needs my attention. I will be one minute"

"Okay" Emma replied and then thought, why am I agreeing to everything she asks and she ribbed her head.

"il be right back" Regina then told Henry, giving him a kiss on the head. before gliding across the room, to speak with Ingrid.

Emma bit her lip and sat on the floor next to Henry.

"Do you like dinosaurs" Henry mumbled, looking back to his book.

The truth was, Emma knew nothing about dinosaurs, until she brought that book and she ended up looking through it.

Turns out, it came in handy after all, Emma thought.

"Yeah kid, what's your favorite?"

"I like Rex, but I also like Stego"

Emma thought the kids shortening of the names was cute and then tied to remember, something from the book that she had brought and a long moment later, she thought Bingo!

"Did you know, the stegosaurus has a small head and the brain is the size of a plum" She only remembered that, because of the plum bit.

Henry then smiled brightly at her "You know about stego?" he asked, his brown eyes wide and bright.

Emma chuckled.

"A little"

"I have stego, Rex and tops at home" he then said happily and shifted in his seat "Mommy says she might get me another, if I'm good"

Oh my God this kids adorable, Emma thought "And have you been good?"

"Yeah" he ducks his head and turns the page and there was a pause.

"Oh, what's that one" Emma asks and Henry looks to the name, but can't pronounce it properly so shrugs.

Emma then leans over slightly "Verlocirraptor" she whispers.

Henry tilts his head "Raptor"

Emma smiles

"Yeah, Raptor"

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina is speaking with Ingrid, but keeping an eye across the room on her son. She can see he is okay and his actually speaking with Emma.

Which is Usual, as his usually more shy around people he doesn't know. but what takes her by surprise is Emma. Who is happily talking to him and making the effort too.

"Regina?" The woman says.

"Oh sorry, what was you saying?"

"Henry's birthday. You want us there at 2?"

"Yes that is fine dear"

"Okay, were see you the net Sunday"

"Great, thanks for coming"

"It was fun" she smiled and left, which meant Regina could head straight back over to her son and Emma.

"Is everything okay here?" Regina asked anxiously.

"Emma knows dinosaurs mommy" Henry says happily.

"Does she?" she looked to Emma, who went bashful.

"Stego has a plum for a brain"

Emma laughed "a brain the size of a plum" she then corrected.

"Where did you learn that Miss Swan?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow and Emma got pleasant shivers down her spine, from the way Regina said Miss Swan. "Was it from the book you purchased?" she added with suspicion.

Shit how did she know! Emma thought.

"I may of looked through it" she replied then added "Hey how do you know my last name?"

"Your credit card"

"Oh yeah right" she then stood up and Regina noticed the Granny's logo on Emma's T shirt.

"You work at Granny's?" Regina asked curiously.

"Yeah, it pays my bills" Emma replied and found herself, looking into brown pools that looked darker than before.

"Do you not enjoy it?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, Rubes is cool when she's not bugging me"

"Rubes?" the brunette tilted her head.

"Ruby. She's the owner's granddaughter"

"Oh, have you worked there long?"

Emma smirked.

"Are you always this nosy with all your customers" she teased and Regina blinked a few times and then said "No, I'm sorry" she sighed and Emma suddenly felt bad for teasing.

"Relax Regina, its okay, I've worked there Nine months or so" she smiled softly at her.

"Excuse me" another lady then said and Regina was once more taken away from Emma.

"Mommy is busy" Henry said sadly as Regina wondered off.

"Yeah kid, but she will be back soon though"

"I know" he closed the book and stood up walking in front of Emma "pick me up Emma" he used grabby hands.

Emma was dumfounded, but couldn't refuse the boy, so she picked him up and he sat on her hip as he looked around.

"Can see better now"

Emma chuckled and a long moment later, Regina went wide eyed and rushed over to Emma and her son "What…what are you doing?" she looked between the two.

Emma froze "I…he wanted me to pick him up, I'm sorry IL put him down"

"no…sorry, it's just Henry doesn't let anyone pick him up apart from me and my parents"

"Oh"

"Emma knows dinosaurs, she my friend too" Henry said seriously "Can Emma come see my dinosaurs and play?"

"Maybe another day Henry" Regina sighed happily.

He nodded and then signaled he wanted to be put down.

"Do you have brothers and sisters Emma?" Regina asked. She was itching to know more about the blonde.

"No. I'm an only child and I've been on my own a lot, as I find it hard to let people in"

Regina could understand this.

"I know what you mean dear"

"Really?"

"Yes, I too and find it hard to let people in"

"Yet here we are opening up to each other" Emma tried to joke, but it was true and Regina nodded, whilst feeling rather confused about why it was so easy to be open with Emma.

"I better tidy up" she then said.

"You want some help?"

"It's fine miss Swan, you go and enjoy your evening"

Emma frowned.

"No. I'm gonna help you as the sooner you finish, the sooner you can get home and enjoy time with your son"

Regina gaped, she didn't know the blonde could be so assertive..but she liked it.

* * *

An hour later, everything was done. Even with Henry following Emma everywhere and asking her questions..,,"Do you like ketchup?"…"yeah"….."Do you like sausages?" Emma laughed and replied "Yeah"….."Do you like sponge bob?"… "Yeah of course" she chuckled….."Do you have a baby?"…"No,, but if I did. I think I'd want him to be just like you" she smiled at him, which made him duck his head shyly and Regina's heart swelled.

"Thank you for helping Emma" Regina then said.

"it wasn't a problem, I better get going, let you guys go home"

Regina gave a nod and Henry yawned.

"Bye Henry, it was nice to met you" Emma sweetly said and he grabbed his mom's legs and mumbled "Bye"

So adorable, Emma thought and she then looked to Regina "See you soon Regina, thanks for inviting me to the storytelling"

"Your welcome dear and thank you for helping tidy up"

Emma then took a breath and nodded before she turned to open the door.

"See you soon" she said weakly, as she stepped through the door.

"Night Emma" Regina replied shakily and the last thing Emma heard was Henry say, when will we see Emma again, mommy...


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend, Regina took Henry to see his grandparents.

"Grandma, grandma" Henry said excitedly, as he saw his grandma open the door, in her usual black pant suit.

"Hello dear, i wasn't expecting you until one"

"i know mother, but Henry was to excited" she looked to Henry, who was doing grabby hands and Cora laughed and took him into her arms.

"Now Henry, how have you been?" She walked into the house, leaving Regina to close the door and follow behind to the kitchen.

"I been good" he said happily, whilst picking up a strand of his grandma's long black hair and inspecting it.

"Have you made any new friends at school?" Cora asked sweetly.

"No" he bit his lip "I made new friend at mommy work"

"Oh?" Cora looked to Regina, who smiled at her son.

"She knows dinosaurs, she said stego has brain size of plum" he giggled.

"Oh, a dinosaur expert" Cora replied.

"Actually no" Regina replied and fiddled with her hands, which her mother knew was a sign of anxiousness or nervousness and she thought there's something about this new friend, but before she could comment, Regina asked "Do you remember any of the young kids that used to come in to the store? particularly a blonde girl with green eyes?"

Cora looked slightly surprised by the question, but replied "There was a lot of kids over the years dear, its hard to remember all of them. Although i remember that boy who threw a couple of books at me, or the girl who broke my vase. I will never forget the terrified look upon her face. poor girl."

Regina pondered for a moment.

"Well, our new friend" (She smiled at Henry) remembers you and father, when she was younger, she said you were scary"

Cora laughed "You don't think its the girl, who broke my vase do you?" She smirked.

"Doubt it, as you said there was a lot of kids"

"There was and this one" she looked to Henry "Needs to go and see his grandpa who is in the garden"

"Yay" Henry shouted and started bouncing on the spot, excitedly.

* * *

Over a week later, Emma was itching to see the bookshop beauty, She had spent everyday since their last meet, thinking of the woman and her son. However, she didn't want to seem like a stalker to Regina, so didn't go to see her.

Regina meanwhile, found herself searching for the book that Emma had mentioned and with a call to her suppliers and a little digging on their end, it was a success and today, it was coming with her usual delivery.

She had no idea why she did this, maybe it was because it would be an excuse to see Emma again and once the delivery arrived, she excitedly let her assistant deal with the rest of the order, while she looked at this book.

It was brown and rectangular. It didn't stand out, but Regina was curious and she found herself reading it, to try and gain her more insight into the blonde beauty.

On the Friday afternoon however, three days after the book arrived. Regina decided to close early as it was quiet and she headed to Granny's coffee shop, to give the book to Emma.

However once she reached the shop, she felt unusably nervous and thought, why in the hell am i even doing this…I closed my store early for gods sake. She sighed and then took a breath, before stepping forward and into the shop.

She took ten steps, before reaching the counter.

"Good afternoon, what can i get you?" Ruby asked her and then suddenly out of nowhere, Emma appeared from the kitchen and froze upon seeing Regina standing there.

They then starred at one another and Ruby looked between the two.

"Do You know each other?" she asked.

Emma broke the eye contact with Regina and looked to Ruby.

"Yeah" she could fill the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, well what can i get you?"

Regina blinked a few times.

"She will have a hot chocolate" Emma then said, stepping slightly forward.

"Oh will I?" Regina said, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Trust me" Emma replied, with a nervous smile.

The brunette nodded.

"Okay, Emma will be bring it over to you" Ruby then said.

"Thank you" Regina replied politely and turned and walked to the table near the window. While Emma watched her go with a dreamy look upon her face, until Ruby waved a hand in front of her.

"Hello anybody there?" she teased.

Emma shook her head "Yeah, hot chocolate I'm on it" and ducked her head and went to the coffee machine. Where she then quickly tried to compose herself, before taking the drink over.

"Hot chocolate, for Regina Mills" Emma said happily, pacing it on the wooden table, that had sachets in a pot, placed in the middle.

"And what makes this hot chocolate so special, Miss Swan?" she smirked, whilst looking up at the blonde.

"Its the best hot chocolate in town, mam" she smiled goofily and Regina melted.

"How have you been?" Regina suddenly asked.

"Oh, good, same as usual how about you?" she tilted her head at Regina.

"Same, Henry still talks about you" she smiled.

"Does he?"

"He does. He wants to play dinosaurs with you" she chuckles.

"Emma" Ruby shouts over.

"Sorry gotta work" she steps back.

"Of course" Regina then watches Emma subtly for the next ten minutes. Until Emma comes back over again.

"Ruby said i can have a five minute break" she went to sit opposite Regina.

"Oh, that's nice dear"

"Yeah…i was wandering shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"I should, but it was really quiet and thought id close early and anyway, i have something for you" she reached for the carry bag with her stores logo on and hands it to Emma.

"What is this?"

"It's for you"

Emma blinks a few times and stares at the bag.

"It's not my birthday" Emma said seriously.

Regina laughed.

"Please open it Emma" she then said and moments later the blonde gaped.

"Holy crap, it's the book, my favorite book..the one I lost years ago and haven't been able to find" she smiled widely.

Regina beamed.

"How.." she asked shocked.

"I did a little digging" she smirked.

"You did this for me?" Emma then said, in disbelief.

"Yes" she gripped her hands together in her lap "I saw the way you talked about it. I mean, I love books and when I saw you talk about that one, in the way you did. It captivated me I needed to find a replacement for you"

"Wow, thanks" Emma said in awe.

"Your welcome"

Emma looked up and into brown orbs "I shall pay you for it"

"No Emma, it is a gift"

"Are you sure?" She opened the book.

"Positive"

"Thank you Regina" she then said, as her eyes watered.

"I am glad you like it"

"I can't believe you did this for me"

The brunette woman glanced down, with a appearing blush upon her cheeks.

Emma bit her lip, going through the first page, before Regina then looked at the time "I really got to get going. Henry finishes school soon" she said, motioning to stand up.

Emma closed the book and looked adoringly up, at Regina.

"Will you tell him I said Hi" she asked.

"Of course"

Emma now stood up.

"I will see you soon Regina. Thanks so much for this" she held the book up.

"Not a problem"

They then locked eyes and everything seemed to fade away for both, as they looked into each others eyes seeing something much deeper.

"Hey Emma, your five minutes are up" Ruby suddenly shouted over and both women broke out of the moment and blinked profusely.

"See you soon Regina" Emma muttered.

Regina gave a nod and a small sad smile, before turning and walked out, leaving Emma bewildered and amazed by the woman's kindness.

* * *

"Hey whats that?" Ruby asked two minutes later, as Emma placed the bag with the book in, under the counter.

"A book" she replied.

"Oh, i didn't think you were the reading type" she smirked.

"Not really, but that book meant a lot to me...means a lot to me"

"Right and who was that woman?"

"A friend"

"A friend you wouldn't mind kissing" Ruby teased.

"Shut up" Emma snapped, as her cheeks began to redden.

"You so want too" Ruby teased, seeing Emma's reaction.

"No i don't" she huffed and walked off into the kitchen, knowing full well that she did want too.

* * *

Four days later.

Regina was cleaning the children's table within the bookstore, when a young brunette women came in, holding a bunch of flowers.

"I hope there for me" Regina's assistant said happily. However the woman asked "Is Regina Mills here?" and the assistant frowned.

"That would be me" Regina then said standing up and approached the woman, who handed them over.

"There pretty" the assistant noted.

"Yes, they are" Regina replied, smiling.

"Sign here please" the woman asked, giving Regina her pen.

"Thank you" the woman then said and left. Leaving Regina to pull out the note that was attached to the wrapping.

**_To Regina_**

**_ I wanted to thank you somehow, for what you did for me, you really are wonderful. _**

**_I hope you like the flowers.  
_**

**_from Emma  
_**

Regina gaped.

"Who are they from?" her assistant asked.

"A…a customer" she replied in surprise.

"Lucky you, he must really like you"

Regina didn't answer her, instead she continued to stare at the card, in a daze.

"Are you going to put them in a vase?" the assistant then asked casually.

Regina now looked over to her assistant and said "yes, i will do that now" she stepped forward and took the flowers through to her backroom and studied them further.

They were a mixed bouquet, with mainly Lilies Regina noted. She wandered if Emma had picked them out herself and if the blonde knew, the meaning of such a flower.

Regina then knelled down to get the vase, that was in a cupboard and proceeded to put the flowers into it. She couldn't even remember the last time someone other than her mother, had brought flowers for her and for the rest of that day Regina couldn't concentrate.

She needed to thank the blonde for such a lovely gesture and cursed, that she didn't have the woman's number.

* * *

Emma meanwhile, was back at home and her mother was quizzing her about her recent behavior, whilst making a coffee in the kitchen.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on with you lately? you have been off with the fairies and I found this" she held up a receipt for the flowers.

"Mom" Emma groaned.

"Sixty dollars Emma, Sixty!"

"Yes and?" she crossed her arms and looked to the floor.

"Who were they for? are you dating someone?" her mother asked curiously.

"No, I'm nothing seeing anyone" she sighed.

"Then who were they for?"

"If you must know it was for a friend, she did something nice for me, so I thought I would get her a thank you gift"

"Must of been really nice for you to spend sixty dollars" her mother sarked.

"Mom...just leave it jeez" she walked off, leaving her mom to follow.

"It would be nice if your were seeing someone though" she said softly.

Emma sighed sitting on the sofa.

"I know you have trouble letting people get close"

"that's true" Emma replied.

"I want you to be happy" she sighed.

"I will be mom, who knows what is just round the corner" she then smiled slightly at the thought, that maybe Regina would be the one to do that..

* * *

Next chapter will have Regina and Emma becoming friends :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone, Here's the next chapter, which is more of a getting to know one another better, kind of chapter.

* * *

On the Friday afternoon, after work. Emma walked down the street and came to stand in front of the bookstore and she swallowed thickly, as she decided to enter the bookshop and see Regina.

She noticed instantly the flowers upon the counter and smiled happily, walking over to them and thinking that Regina must like them.

However, moments later Regina appeared from the back room, whilst looking rather tired.

"Hey" Emma said, as she saw her and Regina froze.

"Emma…" she whispered.

"Yeah that's me, I'm glad you got the flowers"

Regina brushed a hand through her hair and straightened her blouse, trying to compose herself and her heart had began to speed up at the sight of the blonde.

"They are lovely, thank you...you didn't need to get me anything" she replied softly.

"I know" Emma replied, as she looked them over.

"They must of been expensive"

"The cost really doesn't matter to me Regina, as long as you like them" she now looked to Regina, who was just gawking at her.

Emma chuckled and Regina looked away, feeling foolish.

"How are you" Emma then asked and Regina thought, I'm confused and overwhelmed all because of you.

"I'm a little tired" she replied instead.

"Don't you get any days off?"

"Only Sundays"

Emma shook her head.

"That's not good, you should at least have two days off a week" she smiled.

"That would mean closing the store" she sighed.

"Can't your assistant to run it for a day?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina pondered Emma's words for a moment, however she didn't like the thought of someone else running it and doing god knows what and she needed absolute trust and her assistant wasn't one to absolutely trust on her own devices.

"No, definitely not"

"Oh, that's a shame"

Regina just nodded and they stood in silence for a moment.

"How's Henry?" Emma then asked.

Regina smiled widely and put her hands on the counter.

"Henry is great. He's doing really well at school and my mother brought him some new clothes. She spoils him more than I do"

"Surely not" Emma teased.

"No it's true" she glanced to the flowers once more. "She knows about you"

Emma gaped.

"I mean...Henry told her about you"

"Did he?"

"Yes. my mother asked if he made any new friends and he mentioned you" she smiled warmly.

"I can't believe I made that much of an impression" Emma said in surprise.

"I think it was the dinosaurs dear" Regina smirked.

"Yeah" she bit her lip and took a breath.

"Actually, when you were younger, did you happen to break anything within the store when you came here?" Regina asked.

Emma tilted her head, in thought and a long moment later she widened her eyes.

"Oh god!" she said and put a hand to her face.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"A vase. I broke a vase and the black haired woman was snapping at her assistant to clear it up. I was so scared that she was going to angry at me" her face reddened in embarrassment.

Regina laughed out loud.

"Of course it had to be you" Regina said, whilst still laughing and Emma couldn't help but smile at the sound of the brunettes laugh.

"What do you mean?" she then asked.

"Well. I asked my mother, if she remembered any of the children when she was here and she said she remembered a boy who throw books at her and a girl that had broke her vase"

"Oh god...That's what she will always remember me for...the girl who broke her vase" she said and covered her mouth with a hand, while shaking her head.

Regina began to laugh once more and Emma began to smile at her because Regina was absolutely breath-taking, especially when she is like this.

Once the laughing died down. Emma asked "Do you have plans for the weekend?"

Regina wiped her eye.

"Yes. I am here tomorrow and on Sunday. I shall be taking Henry to the park, if the weathers nice"

"Oh"

"What about you?"

"Oh nothing, properly be hanging out with the parents" she sighed.

Regina pondered for a moment.

"Maybe, you could join me and Henry at the park?" She looked to the flowers, so Emma wouldn't see the rejection sting, on her face.

"Really?"

Regina looked back to her, seeing a smile upon the blondes face.

"Henry would love to see you" she quickly said and added me too, in her head.

"Oh wow. I mean, I would like that. Where..what time?"

Regina smiled widely. Emma seemed happy, to spend time with her and Henry and it warmed her heart.

"Let's say 12.30, at the main entrance? is that okay?"

"Sure"

"Let me give you my number, in case something comes up and you can let me know" Regina then said and reached for some paper o write her phone number down.

Holy crap, she's giving me her phone number. Emma thought.

Regina then handed it to her.

"Thanks. I am sure I will be there though"

"Wonderful"

They smiled at one another.

"Right I shall go and i will see you on Sunday" she stepped back.

I hope so, Regina thought.

"Bye Emma"

"Bye Regina"

* * *

Sunday morning.

Emma was excitedly going through her wardrobe. What to wear...what to wear..she kept thinking and didn't notice her mother at the door.

"Who are you meeting again?" she asked with suspicion.

Emma jumped and turned around, to see her mother leaning on the door frame and staring at her.

"Friend from work" Emma lied and turned back round.

"Which one?"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ruby" she lied.

"Right"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No of course not. I am glad your making friends"

Emma nodded and continued looking through her wardrobe and deciding on her best funnel shirt and skinny jeans.

Meanwhile, Regina was also having the same problem with what to wear and she laughed at how ridiculous this was, that she was acting as if this was a date and it certainly wasn't, she kept telling herself.

"Mommy parky" Henry mumbled as she sat on her bed, watching her.

"Yes Henry. Soon." she replied and put her hands on her hips in thought.

* * *

At 12.27pm Emma arrived at the entrance to the park and put her hands in her pockets, as she looked round at a dozen people walking by and a moment later she saw Henry bounding towards her and Regina closely behind.

"Emma..." Henry said happily.

"Hey kid" she replied, looking down at him with a goofily grin and then looking up to see Regina standing in front of her and her breath caught .

"Hello Dear" Regina said sweetly, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Regina" she smiled.

"Are we going to see the swans now" Henry asked.

Regina looked to him.

"Of course, lets go and see the swans"

he clapped his hands, before taking his moms hand and leading her into the park. While Emma walked beside Regina.

""Do you come here often?" Emma asked and then mentally hit her head, for sounding as if she was in a bar and hitting on her.

Regina smirked.

"Maybe once or twice a month, when the weather's warmer" she replied.

"Oh" Emma gulped and then told herself to act normal.

"So Emma, tell me more about yourself" Regina suddenly asked, as they walked along the path.

"Um, well..." she chuckled nervously. "I'm twenty five, I love music and Ill admit that I like, some cheesy love songs" she chuckled and Regina chuckled too and said "Me too"

"That's good to know" Emma then grinned and Regina felt her heart swell "Um, My favorite color is Red, I love to eat and no not the healthy kind" she smirked. "Um, what else" she then muttered trying to think of more stuff.

Regina stopped and put her free hand, on Emma's arm softly.

"Its okay Emma, you don't have to tell me everything right now dear" she smiled.

Emma held her breath.

"Yeah right, sorry, I am just not used to telling people about myself"

"You and me both dear" she released her hand and they began to walk again and once they reached the pond Emma asked "Would you tell me about you?"

Regina swallowed and squeezed Henry's hand a little.

"What do you want to know?" she then asked softly, but keeping her gaze ahead.

"Everything, well anything you want to tell me" Emma replied softly and looked sideways to see a small smile appear on the brunettes beautiful face. Why do I want to kiss her so much, Emma thought then quickly averted her gaze to the ducks on the pond.

"Look mommy" Henry said happily and pointed to the ducks on the pond.

"There's baby ducks" Emma said.

"Baby ducks and mommy ducks" he then said happily and both Regina and Emma looked to each other and smiled before Regina cleared her throat and looked back to Henry.

"Do you want some juice my little prince?" Regina then said in a really soft voice and Henry nodded again.

"Come then, lets go sit on that bench and you can watch the ducks and drink your juice"

"Okay" he mumbled and they walked to the bench and sat down.

Emma watched Regina as she opened her bag and pulled out a juice cartoon and put a straw in the top.

"Your a great mom" Emma then said without thinking and Regina's mouth parted.

"Thank you dear. Henry means everything to me, his my whole world"

"I can tell and I can tell he feels the same about you"

Regina looked to Henry, who was drinking his juice and looking out at the ducks and thought how lucky she was to have him.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes...I was just thinking"

Emma nodded and held her hands in her lap and looked outwards.

"I have a horse" Regina then said, as she pondered on Emma wanting to know more about her.

"Wow...really?"

"Yes. My mother owns a stable that has horses"

"Is she some kind of millionaire?"

Regina chuckled.

"Not quite"

"So you like horses, when did you start to learn to ride?"

Regina rubbed her hands over the over in her lap.

"When I was ten"

"That must have been nice"

"Yes it was, have you ever rode?"

"No, I think I would be to scared that I might fall off, as I can be a little clumsy"

Regina chuckled.

"Mommy, I need the potty" Henry asked, getting off the bench.

"Of course sweetheart" she looked to Emma who stood up, which made Regina stand up and they slowly walked off towards the toilets, that were not to far away from the pond.

"I won't be long dear" she told Emma as she took Henry into the toilet.

Emma watched them go, then turned around and put her hands in her pockets, enjoying the sun upon her face.

"Were back" Henry's voice shouted and Emma turned round in a slight daze.

"Are you okay?" Regina suddenly asked noticing Emma seemed a little dazed.

"Yeah, I was just taking everything in" They started to walk again and talked for a further half an hour before Emma recieved a call from her mother and had to go home.

"I've really enjoyed today" Emma said as they stood at the entrance to say goodbye.

"Me too dear"

"Remember we play dinosaurs Friday" Henry said, whilst holding his moms hand.

Emma smiled down at him.

"That's if your mom doesn't mind Henry"

Regina swallowed.

"Of course not dear. It will be nice to see you again and I shall cook us dinner"

Emma held her breath momentarily and then muttered "Dinner..really?"

Regina laughed.

"It's okay if you don't want too dear"

"No, of course that would be great" she replied a little to eagerly.

"Good"

They stared at one another for a moment.

"So, I will met you at the bookstore after I finish work on Friday?" Emma asked.

"Yes that's fine with me"

"Right" she bit her lip. "I better go"

"Okay, see you on Friday Emma and thank you for today"

"Oh, you don't need to thank me, really I should thank you for inviting me along"

Regina awed internally and all she could do was smile at the blonde.

"Right, see you later little guy" she told Henry who waved at her as she stepped back.

"Bye Regina" she smiled softly at the brunette.

"Bye Emma" she replied, as she felt a little breathless and with that Emma turned and Henry looked up to his mom and said "Friday, Friday, Friday" in a excited voice with made Regina sigh and think yes, Friday can't come soon enough...

* * *

So, who thinks I should have Cora turn up at Regina's house while Emma is there...that could be awkward or not :)


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days, Regina and Emma found themselves being nervous and excited about friday's meet. Which was more of a surprise to Regina. As she was rarely nervous and it baffled her to why she was like this as it was only a dinner with a friend.

"Mommy, you drink is spoiling" Henry said, as he watched the mug of hot coffee overflowing. As his mom was pouring the water but staring out, thinking of Emma's message, she had recieved moments prior.

"Oh" she quickly stopped and quickly found a cloth to wipe the overflow away.

Meanwhile, Emma was stood at her plain white dresser in her room, running her hand over the book Regnia had found for her and brought for her. She was still amazed that the brunnette had done this for her.

"Emma, you want breakfast?" her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be right out" she shouted back and sighed whilst hoping Regina would message her back soon.

* * *

An hour later, Regina had dropped Henry at school and arrived at work.

"Hi Miss Mills" her assistant cheerfully said as she took off her coat.

"Hello" she replied, as she quickly did a sweep of the bookshelves. She liked everything to be straight and in order before opening.

"How are you today?"

"Good and you?" she replied politely.

"Great, I mean I'm going on a date saturday. I can't wait" she grinned.

Regina paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know him?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so"

"Are you nervous?" she asked curciously and she found it slightly strange, that she was really interested.

"No, I think I'm happy. I mean I like him" the assistant okd conficted.

Regina tilted her head at her assistant.

"May I ask, when you think of him do you feel the butterflies? Do you long to see him again when your not together?" she then asked curciously.

The girl chuckled and shook her head, which made Regina frown.

"I don't think I believe in love at first sight and I don't think I can feel like that" she then replied.

Regina then blinked a few times and then thought back to when she first saw Emma. She knew she did feel a pull towards the blonde and everything seemed brighter. She did long to see her.

She smiled at the memory and then went to open the store door, before retreating to her office where she pulled out her phone and re-read Emma's message before replying.

_Emma: Hey Regina, just checking if friday is still good? I hope so, because I'm kinda looking forward to seeing you and Henry again :)_

She smiled, then began to reply.

_Regina: Hello Emma, How are you? and yes Friday is still good._

She pressed send and then leaned back in her black leather chair and started to daydream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was sitting on the sofa, staring at the Tv whilst sneaking glances at her mobile, waiting for a reply.

She had many thoughts going through her mind. What if she doesn't want me to go round friday! Shes changed her mind! Oh god, what if she's just being polite...No, don't be stupid Emma, she likes you, Henry likes you!...Ugh...Why do I care so much!...I wonder what it would feel like to kiss those lips...

Beep.

Emma shook her head and grabbed her phone, eager to read the message she recieved and hoped to high heaven it was Regina.

A moment later, she grinned.

_Emma: Great. I am good, at home, doing nothing. I suppose your at work right now right?_

She pressed send and bit her lip.

Back at the bookstore, Regina jolted out of her daydream, when she phone beeped and she eagerly picked it up.

_Regina: I am glad your well and yes I am at work. In my office as it is quiet at the moment. You really should do something productive with your day dear._

She pressed send and smiled as she stared out, thinking of the blonde.

Emma scoofed and then she had an idea, so immediatly got up and got ready.

* * *

fifty minutes later, she walked into the bookstore with a smug grin on her face and Regina gaped momentarily before raising an questionable eyebrow.

'Hey' Emma said, as she approached Regina at the counter.

'Hello' she smiled but was surprised that Emma had come to she her.

"Surprised to see me huh?" Emma grinned smugly at the brunnettes obvious surprise.

'Yes, although it is a nice surprise" she smiled and raked her eyes slowly over Emma's jacket and skinny jeans.

"Well you said I should do something productive with my day and i think coming to see you and maybe having an early lunch together is productive enough' she chuckled nervously and pushed her hands into her pockets.

regina tilted her head. Whilst her assistant was looking between the two wide eyed.

'i'd love to have lunch dear. However, lunchtimes are usualy our busiest period and I can't leave the shop"

'Oh" she bit her lip.

So adorable Regina rhought, before saying 'However if you don't mind going to get lunch we could have it in my office"

Emma's smile returned and she nodded, whist the assistant was now open mouthed and wondering, who Emma was to Regina, because the way they were looking and acting towards eachother was more than friendly.

* * *

Half an hour later, more customers were poppng into the store and Regina was busy with them. so Emma decided to have a wonder and look at some of the books on the shelfs.

As she opened one. she looked up to see Regina pasionatly discussing something with a customer and she couldnt help but smile and look on in awe. She thought that, she was definatly looking forward to getting to know the beautiful woman even better.

It was two minutes later, that Emma heard "That book is a popular one, with the teens" she smirked.

"Oh" Emma closed it and looked to Regina.

"You can tell alot by what a person reads Miss Swan" she smirked again.

"Really?" she replied with a head tilt, but the brunette was once again called away and Emma just shook her head and put the book back on the shelf.

* * *

At 1.32pm, Emma returned to the store with two brown bags with hers and Regina's lunch.

"I thought you had got lost dear" Regina teased, as she stacked some books neatly on the nearest shelf to the counter.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"There was a queue okay" she huffed and looked to Regina's assistant who was serving a customer. "I thought you said lunch times are usually busy?"

"They are. You just happen to come on a day that is a little quieter" she smiled at the blonde who found herself smiling back then staring into brown soft eyes.

"Shall we have lunch?" Regina then said, feeling a little concious of the staring.

"Yeah, urm, this is yours" she handed one of the bags over and Regina raised an eyebrow, before looking inside it.

"Well dear, You have currentainly surprised me. I was expecting something greasy"

Emma smiled smuggly.

"Yeah well, I figured your the more refined kind of woman"

Regina scoofed and brushed a hand through her hair, whilst staring at Emma's smug grin.

"I am glad you have noticed" she replied seriously and felt all warm inside because Emma seemed to know her tastes.

"How can I not Regina. Your like, the most regal woman I've ever met, but I can work on that, Ill get you to get a burger and fries someday" she smirked, feeling more confident.

"Oh, I can't wait" Regina replied sarcastically.

"I bet you can't" Emma grinned smugly again and Regina kind of wanted to hit in the arm, her but instead she just laughed and shook her head, while walking away.

* * *

Emma made sure she had takan a change of clothes with her to work because their was no way she was going to Regina's house wearing her work clothes and Ruby teased her when she remerged from the loo's having changed and applied a light amount of make up.

"Oh, someones got a date, look at you"

"Shut up" Emma snapped with a smile.

"I don't think I've seen you like this before" Ruby then said curciously.

"Well, I'm going to Regina's house I can't go in my uniform"

Ruby chuckled.

"You care what she thinks about you"

"Yeah"

"And, you want to get her into bed" Ruby added and laughed.

Emma gaped momentarily.

"Oh come on, you now it's true Em's"

"Yes well, I want more than that too Rubes" she tucked her hands into her pockets and sighed.

"Aw that's sweet" Ruby chuckled the added "You really like her then?"

"Yeah I do and I better get going"

"Okay have fun" she smirked.

"Bye Rubes" Emma laughed and left her work feeling excited, if not a little anxious too.

Regina meanwhile, had spent the day, looking at the clock.

"You may go home now" she told her assistant, who was standing at the counter looking out the window aimlessly.

"You sure?"

"Yes dear. It has got quiet and I think I will close a little early"

"Oh right. Well thanks" she smiled and went to get her coat and bag.

"Oh hello Mr Locksley and Roland" Regina then said as the man and his son entered her store.

"Hello Regina, how are you today?"

"Good thank you" she replied politely but thought I'm a nervous wreck.

Suddenly her assistant reappeared and said "Oh"

Regina looked to her.

"Are you sure your going to be okay Regina?" she then said as she eyed the man. She knew he liked her boss and that it made them both uncomfortable at the way he would act when he came in.

"I will be fine thank you" Regina replied, knowing why the girl asked again.

"Okay, night" she then walked off slowly and looked back before exiting the store.

Regina then noticed Roland go and pick up one of the cuddly toys and she smiled.

"I have to say Regina, you look very nice today" Robin said standing near the counter and looking her over. She was wearing a dress with heels.

"Thank you" she replied and moved some books on a shelf.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me and Roland for dinner this evening or..."

Her eyes widdened briefly and she turned herself to face him, ready to give him a firm no. When Emma walked in and her mind went blank as she just gawked.

Emma was wearing a dress, and a was that a pea coat...Regina thought.

Robin turned to see what Regina was looking at and he frowned upon seeing the blonde woman, staring back at Regina.

"Hey" Emma said shyly making Regina blink and open and close her mouth twice before saying "Hello dear"

Emma stepped forward, finally taking notice of the man standing there, looking at her with a frown.

"Sorry was I interupting?" she asked, thinking he was a customer wanting assistance.

"Of course not Emma. He was just asking if I wanted to have dinner with him and his son" she said matter of facty, she kind of wanted to see Emma's reaction if she was being honest with herself.

Emma gulped and looked wide eyed at Robin who now smiled at Regina.

"Oh okay" she now frowned and looked hurt which Regina immediatly noticed.

"I'm sorry Mr Locksley, but I have to decline your offer" she then told him, as seeing Emma look like that, made her heart clench and she would never of had dinner with him anyway.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm dating someone" she told him seriously.

"Oh, im sorry. His a lucky man"

Regina smiled and looked to Emma, who was just looking back and forth between her and Robin.

"Okay, well I guess I should be going" he then said a little sadly.

"Of course" Regina replied.

"Roland" Robin called out and the boy ran over and they then left leaving Emma and Regina staring at one another.

"Sooo" Emma said, breaking the silence.

"Yes dear" Regina smiled.

"Are we still having dinner?"

"Of course, let me just sort a few things out and were get going"

"Okay" she licked her lips and raked her eyes over Regina's form whilst the brunette walked over to the table and chairs.

"So, hows Henry?" Emma asked, not liking the silence between them.

"His excited about you coming over. It's all his spoke about all week" she smiiled up at Emma from across the room.

"I'm looking forward to seeing him again" she replied honestly and Regina beamed.

* * *

Half an hour later, they arrived outside Regina's house and Emma stared up at it slack jawed.

"This...This is your house?" she muttered in disbelief.

"Yes. My mother wanted to buy it for me but I refused, as I wanted to do it myself so I worked hard and brought it myself"

"Cool, I mean wow"

Regina smirked.

"It's nothing really Emma. It's just bricks and water. A home for myself but mainly for Henry"

"Right. When is he coming home?"

"At five. His curently at my friends house, for an hour then he will be home" she smiled.

"Right" she swallowed as they got to the front door"Its okay Emma. Just be yourself okay" Regina told her seeing the woman's anxious look upon her face.

The blonde let out a breath and they walked inside.

* * *

Emma gaped at the overly clean home. The stairs, the open doorways leading to the dinning area and kitchen.

"I should have known you'd be a neat freak" she muttered and then chuckled.

"I am refined remember" Regina told her with a smirk and took her coat off.

"Yeah and god knows what you see in me to invite me round here for dinner" she said not thinking and this caused Regina to frown.

"I like you Emma" she reolied simply and thought your the first person in a long time that makes me feel things I thought dead.

Emma smiled at Regina's confession and said "I like you too Regina"

"Good, then lets go into the kitchen and I can start on dinner" she turned and walked towards the kitchen holding her hang on her stomach whilst Emma followed.

Once in the kitchen Emma removed her coat and Regina looked round from the fridge and gawked once more.

OH MY GOD! her mind screamed as she looked at Emma's bare muscled arms.

"Urm, where can I put this" Emma asked, holding her coat in her hand.

"Oh, let me...I...I will put it in the hall cupboard" she moved forward taking the coat and holding her breath, whilst walking out of the kitchen.

Once she returned she saw Emma looking out of the kitchen window.

"Looks like you have a nice garden out there"

"Yes" she replied and raked her eyes over Emma.

"I must say you look beautiful Emma" it was out of her mouth before she could even stop herself and Emma whipped her head around and gaped momentarily.

"Oh" she looked down at herself "Thanks" she replied and felt her cheeks begin to heat.

"Your welcome dear" Regina replied shakily turning to the oven and closing her eyes, saying what am I doing! in her mind and suddenly the door bell rang.

'Oh, that will be Katheryn bringing Henry back''' Regina then said happily and went to go and open it. However her face fell once she did and she thought please god no!

'Hello dear' her mother said happily and Regina froze on the spot.

'Are you going to invite me in, or do I have to stand here all night?'' Cora said shaking her head at her daughters speechless state.

'Mother...'


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N This chapter has more bonding and a dash of nosey Cora and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

"So, where is my grandson" Cora said happily, as she walked passed Regina. Whilst removing her black gloves and looking around.

Regina swallowed thickly and closed the door.

"His with katheryn and will be back any minute now mother. I've actually got a guest over for dinner this evening, so if you don't mind…" she gestured back to the front door but Cora turned to her and beamed.

"A date?" she asked happily.

Regina clenched her jaw momentarily as she shook her head.

Cora then frowned.

"Oh that's a shame. You need to get back out there dear" she then replied and then looked towards the kitchen.

Regina followed her gaze and said "I will, when I'm ready mother"

Cora smirked.

"Are you going to introduce me to this guest of yours?" she looked back to Regina, who slumped a little in defeat and said "Of course mother" she then led her to the kitchen, where Emma was looking out the window at the tree.

"Emma…" Regina said a little shakily and the blonde turned with a smile, before noticing a woman behind Regina and she looked a little like…oh no! Emma thought.

Cora gave her the once over with her eyes, before giving her a smug smile.

"Emma this is my mother Cora Mills" Regina said flatly and stared at Emma apologetically.

"Hello Ms Mills" she said politely.

"Hello dear" Cora smiled "Are you the Emma that broke my vase many years ago?" She smirks at Emma. Who ducks her head now feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, urm, I'm sorry about that" she looks back up.

while Cora just continues to smirk.

"Don't worry dear. Its in the past and I am glad to see my daughter is making friends. She has become abit of a recluse since having Henry" she tells Emma and Regina glares at her and snaps "Mother"

Cora rolls her eyes.

"What dear? It is true. You have like two friends" she says seriously.

Regina now rolls her eyes.

"And what about you Emma? What do you do, do you work?" Cora asks curiously.

Regina holds back and puts her hand to her forehead and thinks here we go.

"Yeah. I, urm, I work at a cafe. You may know it, it's called granny's" Emma crosses her arms defensively.

Cora's eyes widen a little and she then fixes her blazer whilst saying

"Yes I am aware of the place. I actually know the owner"

"Oh" emma mutters and starts to bite her lip.

"Have you worked there long dear?"

"No, not really. Around nine months" she replies a little anxiously.

"Do you have a husband, a boyfriend?" Cora then asks and Regina then interupts "Mother. Im glad to see you and all but please stop questioning Emma your making her feel uncomfortable"

"I just would like to get to know your friend" she huffs.

"Be nosey more like" Regina sarcastically says back and crosses her arms.

"Cant i pay an interest in your life, as i rarely see you with anyone other than Henry" Cora retorts.

Regina takes a deep breath.

"Of course but please another time." She kind of pleads, wanting her mother to leave.

Cora nods and takes what Regina said as an opportunity "Another time yes. Next thursday, you and Henry can come over for dinner and bring Emma along" she looked between her daughter and Emma who looked at one another in surprise.

"Is that convinuant for you Emma?" She then adds and Emma didn't know what to say and she stuttered "Sure, if thats okay with Regina'

"Sure why not" Regina said quickly and a little sarcastically all she wanted was for her mother to leave.

"Good. Then I shall leave you to get on with whatever it Is your doing" Cora beamed.

"Wonderful I shall see you out" Regina replied quickly and motioned to walk out of the kitchen but not before cora said "It was nice to met you emma i look forward to seeing you thursday"

"And you Mrs mills" Emma replied politely and watched Cora leave, with a slightly flustered Regina behind.

* * *

Once they got to the door, katheryn and Henry we're coming towards the door.

"Henry" Cora beamed, as she picked Henry up in her arms and he giggled.

"How is my number one grandson" she asked him softly and Regina looked to Katheryn, who handed her Henry's school bag.

"Great" he mumbled and then said in a innocent voice "Are you staying to see Emma too?"

She smiled at him.

"No little one, I've got to get home to see grandpa Henry but I've already seen Emma. She's in the kitchen"

He beamed.

"Emma here" his eyes went wide.

"Yes why don't you go and say hello" she then said and he nodded, as she put him down and he ran past Regina and she shouted "Don't run sweetheart"

"I won't mom" he called back and slowed a little as he disappeared into the kitchen and that's when Regina turned back and saw Cora and Katheryn looking at her expectantly.

"Thanks for looking after him" she told katheryn.

"Oh it was no problem his so adorable"

Regina nodded.

"I shall see you Thursday" Cora then said and motioned to leave.

"Bye mother" Regina said with a deep exhale of breath as she watched her mother go and katheryn mumbled "How long she been here?"

"Long enough to invite Emma round for dinner, with me and Henry" she drawled and Katheryn chuckled.

"Wow, she's got game. I give her that"

Regina sighed and looked back inside.

"Listen I got to get back to Emma and Henry, I'll call you later" she then said.

"Yeah you better and I want an introduction, to your new friend next time" She said seriously as she stepped back.

"Okay Katheryn" she smiled.

"See you tomorrow Regina" she walked off and Regina took a deep breath and walked back closing the front door and then into the kitchen, where her two favourite people were.

* * *

She stopped immediately, upon seeing Henry in Emma's arms.

"That moms tree" Henry said, as he clung to Emma happily as they looked out the window.

Emma smiled widely at him and Regina, put her hand on her chest in awe.

Emma then noticed Regina and kept her smile.

"Hey look Henry" she turned him around.

"Mom" he said then added "Emma here for dinner?" In a questioning voice.

"Yes she is sweetheart" she replied lovingly and walked over and kissed his cheek, before looking adoringly at Emma for a long moment and then stepped back brushing a hand through her hair.

"I better get on with dinner" she said seriously looking to the oven and trying to calm the flutter, that was now was there.

"Can I do anything to help?" Emma asked softly.

"No thank you. Your my guest"

They smiled at each other.

"I show Emma my dinosaurs now" Henry then asked, breaking the moment and both looked to him and then Emma stared at Regina as if asking permission.

Regina smirked and nodded.

"I'm sure Emma would Like that very much. I'll call you when dinner is ready"

"Yay" Henry beamed and she put him down and he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his bedroom.

"Come see my room" he shouted excitedly and Regina chuckled at his enthusiasm and how he was pulling Emma with him and she was saying "is that where your dinosaurs are kid" and he said "Yeah duh" which made Emma think, his definitely taking after his Mom.

* * *

Ten minutes later and after Henry showed her nearly every item within his room. He pulled out his stego and Rex and showed them to Emma, as she sat on his dinosaur duvet covered bed.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked seriously.

"I don't mind kid"

"Okay um…you be stego. His brain is size of a plum" he chuckled and Emma gaped momentarily.

"ROARRR" Henry then shouted, as she moved Rex around the bed and Emma just moved stego slowly. As she watched Henry with Rex.

He then moved his Rex towards stego "Iim gonna eat you" he said and Emma shook her head "Stego has strong armour kid" this made him pause for a moment, then he carried on and tapped Rex's head onto stegos head repeatedly.

"Oh no" Emma said in a concerned voice and then let stego fall over and Henry frowned "I thought stego had armour Emma" he asked as she stared at her and Emma chuckled "Yeah he does, but it's not strong enough for your Rex" she told him.

Henry then nodded and picked stego up, inspecting it closely and Emma tilted her head curiously "What you doing kid?" She asked softly.

"Looking for it's armour"

She smiled at this and gestured towards it's pointed bits and that's when Regina stopped at the door frame and Emma looked towards her.

"You checking up on us?" she asked and smirked.

"Yes" Regina replied seriously, but had a smirk of her own.

"Mom overprotective, that what grandma said" Henry said without thought.

Emma nodded and replied "Yeah, but that's because she loves you kid. Your her little prince" she told him meaningfully.

He went slightly bashful.

"Am I your little prince too" he muttered a long moment later.

And Emma and Regina's eyes widened and Emma then nodded and he grinned and put stego in Emma's hand and said "You take stego and bring him play next time"

Regina gaped in disbelief at this, as Henry never gave anyone his toys, especially his dinosaurs.

Emma meanwhile blinked speechlessly. She didnt know what to say.

"Are you sure Henry" Regina then said to him and he looked to her and nodded.

"This way Emma has to come back mommy" he told her and her heart ached at his gesture and the fact, that Henry had already formed a bond with Emma. That only she and her parents had with him.

"Okay Henry" she said sweetly and Emma just blinked in slight confusion, to what this all truly meant...


	7. Chapter 7

a few hours later, after having a pleasant dinner, with Emma in pure heaven, at Regina's fine cooking and Regina's delight in Emma's happiness. They retreated to the lounge, where Henry sat playing with his toys on the carpet and Regina sat herself next to Emma on the sofa.

She sat in competplation, for a long moment, as she stared at the tv.

While Emma, bit her lip and wondered if Regina was worring about the dinner at her mother's on Thursday.

"You know…you can tell your mother, that somethings come up. If you'd rather, I not come"

Regina looked to her.

"I am more worried, that my mother will question you to the point, of you, not wanting to be my friend anymore"

Emma scoffed.

"Why would you say that! I think your great Regina" she then looked down in shyness. Not seeing Regina's look of surprise.

"You think I'm great!" Regina muttered, as she watched Emma curciously.

Emma looked back up and gave a smalll smile.

"Yeah of course, you and Henry are great. I don't open up much to people as you know, but with you…I feel, that I can." She then suddenly becomes self concious and regina gazes at her, with an unreadable expression and then she adds "Um, yeah, so your mother can ask away and I'll just suck it up cos your my friend and that's what friends do"

Regina blinked. Taking Emma's words in and a long moment later, she replied "When I was younger, I had so called friends. Who literally stopped talking to me because of my mother. That's why, I'm apprehensive about introducing anyone to her" she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Well it's their loss Regina and your mother, doesn't seem that bad" Emma said honestly and it made the brunettes heart swell.

"Are you sure, you want to put yourself through, a night with my mother?"

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Regina. I think our friendship is stronger than anything your mother can throw at me" she chuckled.

Regina then gave a small smile and thought, I truly hope so.

* * *

Twenty minutes later.

"Its time for bed Henry" Regina tells him softly and he pouts.

"No bed, me want to stay up with you and Emma" Henry says pleadingly.

"Its getting later Henry. You can see Emma on Thursday."

He frowns and looks to Emma.

"Can Emma read me story?" he then asks and Emma goes wide eyed and Regina is left momentarily speechless. Has Emma really made such an impression on him as she had in her. Did she, feel the pull towards her. She then blinked and said "I don't know Henry"

Emma meanwhile, tucked some of her hair, behind her ear and looked between Regina and Henry. Who were both looking at her, witrh different expressions. One pair was unsure of what this truly meant and the other hopeful that Emma would read to him, that she would say yes.

"Um, what stories you got?" Emma asks.

Henry beams.

"I got all the fairy tales" he says proudly.

Emma chuckles.

"Whats your favourite?"

"I don't have a favourite, I like snow white and the dwarfs. Will you read me that one?" he asks and Emma looks to Regina, who has a hand on her heart and a soft expression that Emma couldn't read.

"Only if your mom agree" Emma then says and Regina nods and gets up, leading Henry to the bedroom and Emma gives them a few minutes and ponders on the nights events so far.

"Emma" Henry calls out "You can come in now" he adds.

"Okay" Emma enters and sees Henry laying in his bed in his blue pyjamas and Regina gestures, to the chair next to Henry's bed.

"Are you okay with this Emma? as I can read to him. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything"

Emma sits.

"Its okay…I don't mind really" Emma tells her and Regina, hands the brown book over to her.

"Do you mind if I stay and listen?" Regina then asks softly and Emma gives her a small smile, before saying "Sure, but I'm not going to be as good a reader as you Regina. so don't laugh at me, okay?"

Regina smirks.

"I'm not going to judge dear" she says and Emma sees a playful glint in her eyes and starts to get lost in them, until Regina looks to Henry feeling as if the room has got twenty degrees hotter, all of a sudden.

"Mom your face is going red" Henry then says, looking a little worried and Regina puts a hand to her cheek and thinks, god, this is getting embrassing but she then sees Emma's soft adoring gaze and thinks, maybe, this is not one sided after all….

_**A/N Sorry this chapter is abit short. I wanted, to get something up, for those who are eager lol. And I Hope you've enjoyed the sweet stuff so far, as the next chapter, will have some uncomfortable tension in it...**_


	8. Chapter 8

Emma gets half way through the book she is reading to Henry, when she notices that he has fallen asleep. She then looks to Regina who is sat on the bed looking at him, adoringly.

"I guess, I should stop now, since I've bored him to sleep" Emma says lowly and chuckles. Whilst, Regina looks to her and gives a slight smile and begins to stand up.

"You read beautifully Emma. Thank you " she then whispers.

"There's no need to thank me" Emma replies, as Regina takes the book and goes to put it on the shelf. "I mean its no problem. His pretty special huh" Emma then Regina turns to look at her and feels happy, that Emma seems to like Henry alot.

"He is my world" she replies softly and then goes to kiss his head gently and whispers "Sweetdreams my little prince"

Emma watches with pride.

Regina then motions for the door and Emma follows.

They walk to the lounge in silence and Regina pours two drinks of apple cider.

"You know, I better get going soon..." Emma says, breaking the silence and Regina looks to her and thinks, maybe she has made the blonde uncomfortable.

"I mean...you've got work early right?" Emma adds and tilts her head. Whilst Regina walks over and gives her the glass of cider.

"That is correct. However, another hour wouldn't hurt. Especially in your company dear" she smiles and Emma ducks her head slightly and feels truly wanted.

* * *

Before both know it, two hours have past and they are more intoxicated than they realize.

"Do you think that kind of love exists?" Emma says sloopily, as she stares at a couple on the TV declaring their love for one another.

Regina sighs.

"Isn't that what we all dream about dear. That we can find the one, that makes our whole world better" she replies a little sarcastically and looks to Emma, who looks to her and grins goofily.

"I don't know about dreaming about" Emma then says and looks back to the TV and her eyes start to fell heavy and minutes later, she is asleep and its not until a further ten minutes, that Regina looks to Emma and see's that she is asleep.

She smiles at the blonde and thinks theres no way Emma's getting home tonight. She then looks back to the TV and wonders if she should try and wake the sleeping beauty that is sat next to her but around ten minutes later, she is yawning and nodding off herself.

* * *

At 5.37am, Regina opens her eyes to find she has slept with her head on Emma's shoulder. She pulls herself back and wonders what the hell is going on but then remembers the night before and relaxes a little.

She looks to Emma, who is still fast asleep. She smiles and decides to let the blonde sleep a little longer, while she goes to freshen up.

She returns twenty minutes later and nudges Emma.

"Emma dear. Its time to wake up" she tells her softly.

"Hmm"

"Emma" Regina says more firmly.

"Mmm Regina" Emma moans and this causes Regina to quirk an eyebrow.

"Emma, wake up" she then says and nudges Emma a little harder and the blonde shoots upwards and looks panicked.

"What the hell is going on" she says quickly.

"You fell asleep at my house dear" Regina smirks.

"Oh my god. I...I'm sorry" she puts her head in her hands.

Regina chuckles.

"Theres no need to apologize Emma. Its perfectly fine"

"Really"

"Yes Really" she rolls her eyes and then says "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, thanks...um, what time is it?"

"Its around six am dear" she walks off into the kitchen and Emma drags herself up and after the brunnette.

"God thats early" Emma mumbles.

"I've got to leave for work at seven thirty" Regina then says.

"Oh right. I'll get out of your hair in abit" Emma replies and runs a hand through her hair.

"That's okay. I can drop you home if you wish"

"Oh, that's cool. Thanks" she then looks around. "Is Henry awake?"

"Yes. His groogy but awake. I'll be dropping him off at katheryns"

Emma nods and a moment later, Henry appears rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy I don't feel well"

"Oh honey" she steps forward and feels his head."Your heads a little warm" she looks to Emma. "I'm gonna have to stay home. I can't take him round to katheryns if his sick"

"I can stay" Emma finds herself saying without thought and then thinks wow, where did that come from.

"You would do that?" Regina asks surprised.

"Yeah" Emma shrugs "I've got nothing else on today and it will help you out...that's if you dont mind me in your house looking after your son" she bites her lip.

Regina ponders for a moment.

"You will call me if he feels any worse?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm not stupid Regina" Emma chuckles and Henry shuffles over to her and takes her hand and looks up at her and says "Emma stay play dinosaurs"

This makes Regina shake her head and say "I thought you were sick"

Henry nods and says "Playing makes me feel better"

Emma chuckles again.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina then asks, unsurely.

"Yeah. I wouldn't of offered otherwise"

Regina looks back to Henry, who is still holding Emma's hand and looking up at her.

"Okay. Emma can stay" she replies and smiles at him, before looking back to Emma and mouthing "Thank you"

* * *

Nine hours later. Regina returns home, having had called Emma three times during the day to check if everything was okay.

"Mommy" Henry yells, as she jumps off the sofa and goes to get a cuddle from his mommy.

"Hello my little prince. Have you been a good boy for Emma?" she asks.

"Yep"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yep"

"Good" she smiles and pulls him close, then lets him shuffle back to the sofa. Where Emma is sitting and watching.

"We have been watching cartoons" Henry says as he pulls the blanket over them.

Regina looks around and raises an eyebrow at the mess.

"It looks like you have set up camp in here" Regina then says, looking at the bowl on the floor, the blanket and other items shattered around.

"Yeah. um, I'll clear it up. Sorry" Emma replies and begins to get up and pick the bowl up.

"I should hope so" Regina teases and heads to the kitchen. While Emma follows after her.

"Your not too mad are you?" Emma asks sheepishly.

"Not at all dear. I appreticate you looking after Henry"

"Its not a problem, really" she smiles at Regina, who smiles back and nods.

"I think I should get going" Emma then says. Not wanting to outstay her welcome.

"Oh. Okay. I will show you out"

"I'll just say goodbye to Henry" Emma then says and turns, leaving Regina wondering if she had said something to make the blonde want to leave.

* * *

Thursday afternoon.

Emma walks into the bookstore, wearing black trousers, a shirt and heeled ankle boots.

"Emmah" Regina says with a beaming smile.

"Hey Regina. I'm not too early am I?"

"No. Your fine dear. I'll just close up and were go and get Henry before heading to my mothers"

"Okay"

Regina then puts books on shelfs and goes to cash up for the day. Leaving Emma to slowly wonder around.

"Have you been busy?" Emma asks.

"Not particulary. Saturday is our best day" Regina says back.

"Yeah. I can imagine...Um, do you think your mother is going to be alright with what I'm wearing" she gestures to her clothes and Regina chuckles.

"You want too make a good impression do you?"

Emma bites her lip.

"Um..Well..I don't want her to not like me. It could get awkward otherwise"

Regina smirks.

"Don't worry. She will be to interested, in finding out all about you and how we became friends to notice your attire dear"

"Right..." Emma swallows.

* * *

An hour later, they arrive at Cora's house and Emma gapes at how big it is. She thinks Damn, this is like a mansion and her nerves begin to set in.

The door opens moments later, to reveal Cora in her usual all black pant suit.

"Hello. Come in, come in" she gestures for them to come inside and Cora picks Henry up and says "And how are you little one?"

"I've had a cookie" Henry says proudly and Cora smiles at him. While Regina and Emma take off their coats and Regina puts them in the closet.

"Do you want to go and see your grandfather?" she then says.

Henry nods and she puts him soon.

"His in the lounge" she tells him and she hurries off. Leaving Cora, Regina and Emma standing in the lobby.

"How are you both?" Cora asks, looking between the pair.

"Fine" Regina replies and Emma says "Good thanks"

They then walk towards the kitchen and Regina mouths "Are you okay?" to Emma. Who nods.

They enter the kitchen moments later, to the smell of chicken. Emma licks her lips and looks around at the pristine Kitchen and thinks how can someone keep a kitchen this clean.

"I hope you eat chicken Emma. I thought it was a safe option, as I wasn't sure if you like the finer meats"

Regina rolls her eyes and Emma is momentarily speechless.

"Um, yeah chicken is fine" she then says and watches Cora get three glasses and pours the wine into it.

"So, how is your work going Emma?" Cora asks.

"Good. It's basically the same thing everyday but I get to meet new people"

"Yes. I suppose that's one of the better parts of your job" she says a little sarcastically.

"Mother" Regina then warns.

"What? I'm just being friendly Regina"

"Its okay" Emma mumbles and suddenly feels a little awkward. As Cora hands her the glass of wine.

"You should meet Henry" Cora then says and Emma looks to Regina. Who just smiles and says "Don't worry. His much more laid back than mother"

"I am laid back" Cora retorts and Regina scoffs and leads Emma to the lounge. Where Henry is sat on Henry seniors lap talking about school.

"Daddy" Regina says in a soft voice.

He looks up.

"I want you too meet someone" she tucks her hair behind her ear and looks a little bashful.

"Hello sweetheart and who is this beautiful friend of yours" he smiles at Emma.

"This is Emma" Regina says.

"Hello Emma. I am glad to see, that my daughter as brought a friend round for dinner" he says.

"And you Henry" Emma says softly.

"Emma is my friend too" Henry then mumbles and gets off his grandads lap and walks over to Emma and wants her to pick him up.

"Were all friends here, llittle prince" Emma tells him sweetly and Henry senior looks surprised, at how easy it is for Henry to take to Emma.

* * *

They then talk of random topics and around the dinner table, Cora prods for more imformation about the blonde.

"So, tell me how you became friends with my daughter Emma?" Cora asks, as she takes a sip of her drink. While Regina takes a deep breath and thinks here we go.

"Well...Um, If I remember right" she looks to Regina. "We meet, when I want into the bookshop and we got speaking...and became friends"

Cora looks between Regina and Emma curciously, noting the look they just gave eachother, was something more than friendly.

"Do you have a boyfriend Emma?" she suddenly asks. Which makes Regina glare and Henry Senior shake his head.

"Um, No..." Emma replies, feeling a little uncomfortable by the question.

"A girlfiend?" Cora asks, watching Emma closely and not noticing Regina literally dying in embrassment.

"Leave the poor girl alone. She's our guest and your questioning her, as if she's been caught stealing" Henry Senior says seriously and looks to Emma apologetically.

"Can't I pay an interest in her life?" she says to Henry seriously.

"Yes, but maybe that's a little too personal sweetheart" he says softly and Cora takes a breath and apologises, before eating in silence and pondering on Emma's sexuality.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner. Both Henry's and Emma retired to the lounge while Regina helped her mother clear up.

"Maybe I should check if Emma's okay" Regina says a little anxiously, as she doesnt want Emma to be uncomfortable.

"She is fine. I'm sure ten minutes away from you won't hurt dear"

Regina scoffed. Not knowing that Henry was telling Emma story about Reginas childhood.

"She was such a princess when she was younger" he smiled. "she had riding lessons and liked to dress up but in her teens, She would dress up as the evil queen every Halloween and would speak like her. it was quite unsettling but Cora, thought it was quite amusing" He smiled.

"I can imagine" Emma smiled. She was happy to learn things about Regina's past

"what about you Emma. How was your childhood?" Henry senior asked.

"Um, good. Apart from when my mom made me join girl guides. when I actually wanted to learn kirate but it was too dangerous apparantly" she smirked.

"I learn korate" Henry said loudly and both adults looked to him.

"Maybe when your older little man" Henry senior told him softly and Emma shook her head.

"I don't think Regina would go for that"

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Because your her little prince and she'll go all protective mama bear on you" she chuckled and Henry senior smiled. Knowing that what Emma was saying was most likely true.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Cora set the plates within the cupboard and turned to Regina.

"I think Emma is..what is the term they use these days!" she pondered for a moment "A lesbian" she then said frankly. Unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer and Regina nearly choked.

"MOTHER!"

"What? I'm just making an observation"

"Well, Its none of our business if she is or not" Regina then said, even though she was curious herself.

"Im just curious, because I think she may like you from the way, she's been looking at you this evening and if she likes you in that way. What are you going to do about it?" She put a hand on a hip and stared at Regina.

Regina swallowed and thought, I'm not that lucky. Before her eyes widened in surprise and she thought, where did that come from.

"Regina?"

"Nothing. I wouldnt do anything" she quickly replied. Whilst her eyes darted left and right. As the thought was a little frightening to the bookshop owner. Not because she would object but because she might actually let something happen.

* * *

Later that evening.

"Thank you for inviting me me Ms Mills" Emma said, as she put her coat on.

"Your welcome dear. I am glad you enjoyed the chicken"

"Yes I did" she smiled slightly and looked to Regina, who had been acting a little strangely since after dinner and she was putting on her gloves, in thought. before saying "Now go stay goodbye to your gandparents Henry"

"Okay" he turned and went to kiss them goodbye and Regina gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and her father a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon sweetheart" Henry told her then looked to Emma who was silently watching.

"I hope to see you again soon Emma" Henry Senior told her honestly.

"Yeah. You too" she replied softly and then followed Regina and Henry out the door and to the car.

Leaving Cora and Henry watching from the doorway. Wondering if theres something more to the daughters friendship with Emma than meets the eye

* * *

Five days later.

Emma was sat in her parents apartment, with phone in hand. She had messaged Regina on Sunday but had no reply.  
She wondered if something was wrong.

"Your deep in thought honey" her mother said.

"Yeah. Its nothing really. I'm gonna go out for half an hour" she stood up going to get her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk" she lied.

"Okay"

Emma then walked out and headed straight over to Regina's.

"Surely she would mind me turning up for five minutes" she says out loud to herself "just to make sure their okay" she then adds and before she knows it, she's stood at Regina's front door, shivering.

Knock knock.

Emma waits for a long moment, until the door swings open, revealing Regina still in her work wear.

"Emma…" she says in surprise.

"Hey…I um, just thought I'd come and see if you and Henry we're okay"

Regina blinks and then sees the Emma is shivering.

"Come inside, you look cold dear"

"Thanks"

She steps inside and Regina leads her to the kitchen.

"So um, is everything okay?! Emma asks lowly. Unsure of if she's done something to upset Regina or not.

"Yes. Henry's in his room and I'm preparing dinner"

"Oh. Okay" Emma bits her lip as Regina continues to chop carrots a little agressivly.

There's a pause.

"Have I done something to upset you Regina?" Emma then asks.

Regina stops chopping and looks up.

"Of course not. why would you think that?"

"Well..since dinner at you moms you've been a little off"

Am I really that transparent, Regina thought.

"I apologize. It's nothing to worry about. Everything is fine" she then replied and continued chopping. Whilst Emma watched her curiously knowing that something was defiantly bothering Regina.

"You know. I can actually tell when your lying Regina. But if you don't want to talk about it, I will respect that just please talk to me. We we're getting along so well before"

Regina paused and clenched her jaw. She knew she was acting oddly but that was because she had become aware that she liked Emma more than shed like to admit and seeing the blonde now, did things to her that we're damnright scary to the bookshop owner.

"Okay" she replies lowly and puts the chopped carrots in a saucepan.

* * *

It is then, that Henry appears and beams "Emma, Emma" he shouts and goes to her. She lifts him up.

"Hey kid" she smiles at him.

"Where have you been?" he asks.

"I've been at home or at work"

Henry grabs her jacket collar. "We've missed you" he then mutters and Emma quirks an eyebrow and looks to Regina who goes a little wide eyed.

"I've missed you too kid" Emma replies softly.

"I need to show you my new toy" he then says and Emma pits him down, before being leadng her to his room.

"I got it yesterday" he says and goes to pick it up from his bed.

"Look"

Emma looks and smiles.

"That's a cool helicopter kid"

He grins but then frowns a little, before asking "Will you come see us tomorro?"

Emma looks down at her hands.

"I don't know kid. Id like to spend more time with you and your mom but It depends on your mom" she answers.

"She wants to see you" Henry then quickly says defiantly "I heard her tell aunty katheryn yesterday"

Emma suddenly felt a warmth, fill her chest at his sweet words and she dared to hope that he was right.

"What did she say?" Emma asks.

"Um, she said yes I would like to see Emma"

Emma tilted her head. That could mean anything she thought but then shrugged it off and was just happy that Regina wanted to spend time with her.

"Maybe I will ask her then" she then muttered and Henry nodded enthuasticaly.

* * *

Minutes later, Emma returned to the kitchen to see Regina taking a large gulp of her wine.

"He wanted to show me his helicopter" Emma told Regina softly and Regina looked to her.

"He is very fond of you Emma"

"Yeah. I am of him too he makes me smile"

Regina smiles at Emma's kind words. Before looking to Emma's hands that are laid upon the kitchen unit. I wonder what it would feel like to hold them, she wonders then scolds herself for thinking such a thing.

"I guess, I should get going since your preparing dinner and I now know that your both alright" Emma suddenly says, breaking Regina out of her musings.

"Stay" She replies quickly, before she had even thought about it.

Emma gapes momentarily.

"Really? Are you sure?" Emma asks.

"Yes. I always make to much anyway and it will be nice to have adult company" she answers seriously, covering up the fact that Emma's pretence alone, is more than enough.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N A quicker than usual update, for those who are eager to know what happens next. Thanks for reading everyone :)**_

* * *

Dinner had been pleasant enough, with Henry yabbering on, for most of it and as they went to the lounge. Henry held up a DVD and said "Movie?"

Regina smiled at him.

"Of course sweetheart but then it's off to bed"

Henry pouted at this and Regina took the DVD and went to put it in the DVD player. While Emma sat herself down on the sofa.

"I hope you like Aladdin Emma. Its currently one of Henry's favourites" Regina said happily.

"I like the genie" Henry mutters, whilst sitting himself in front of the tv.

"Yeah it's cool" Emma says softly. While Regina turns back around and tells Henry not to sit to close to the screen, before going to sit next to Emma and pressing play on the remote control then looking to Emma.

"Would you like the best apple cider, that you've ever had?"

"Sure"

Regina gets up with a smile, leaving Emma rubbing her hands on her jeans and looking at Henry who is glued to the screen.

* * *

Regina returns a long moment later and hands the glass to Emma.

"Thanks"

"No problem. It is nice to have you here" she smiles at her and Emma thinks the room has got a little brighter, because of it and she smiles back.

"Thanks for having me and everything, really" she then says.

"I haven't done anything dear"

"Sure you have. You've had me over for dinner, let me be around Henry…and I've been to your parents for dinner you've been a good friend and I'm not used to that"

Regina smiles.

"I understand" she then says softly and they both turn their gazes to the tv, in thought.

* * *

3 days after.

Emma finishes work and heads to the bookshop, to see if Regina has recieved the flowers. That she had purchased the day before and when she walked through the door, ten minutes later. She saw the brunette, fluffing the flowers within the vase that sat upon the counter.

Emma smirked and walked towards her.

"Hey Regina"

Regina snapped her head towards Emma and smiled widely.

"Emmah..what are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and say hello"

"It is good to see you"

Emma beamed.

"I was just clearing up" Regina then said, as she turned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "We have been busy today" she added.

"Yeah..we we're busy too and had this really cranky customer who kept moaning about everything" Emma replied, before looking at the flowers "These are nice" she says.

"Oh" Regina frowns. She had hoped they we're from the blonde.

"Where did you get them?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"They arrived this morning. The person didn't sign their name"

"Hmmm" Emma mummbles and is unable to keep it to herself any longer and also wanting to see Regina's reaction. She quoted the card "I hope these brighten your day, as you brighten mine with your kindness and your beautiful smile"

Regina gaped momentarily, before becoming a little flustered.

"So, They we're from you" she says, a little shakily.

"Yeah you got me…I mean, yeah sorry, I dont know why, I didnt just say they were from me" she lied and there was a pause.

"I did think they we're from you" Regina then admitted, whilst not looking at Emma and keeping her gaze on the flowers.

"Yeah?" Emma smirked.

"You did sent me flowers before and you thanked me the other night for everything" she answered, hiding the I had hoped it was you, that nearly came out.

"Ah"

"They are lovely though. You did not have to do this but thank you"

"Its no problem. I just wanted to show my thanks for dinner the other night. It was nice"

"Yes. It was" She smiled, whilst remembering them watching Aladdin the other night, whilst talking and then when Emma had left, she had kissed Emma on the cheek.

There was a pause.

"Um. I was wondering…" Emma then said, a little unsurely.

"Yes dear?" she looked to Emma.

"Maybe we could go out, at the weekend together"

Regina's eyes widened in surprise.

"If your not busy that is" Emma swallowed.

"Yes. I mean, I've not got anything planned" Regina answered without evening thinking about it.

"Great, I mean great" Emma beamed and both gazed at one another for a long moment, before breaking out of the it, by Katheryn and Henry entering the shop.

* * *

"Hello Regina, I brought Henry from school" Katheryn said and Henry went straight up to Emma, who was a little dazed and said "look Emma, I drawed dinosaurs" whilst holding up his art book.

Emma took the book and looked at it, while karheryn gave Regina a looked and mouthed "This is Emma!"

Regina rolled her eyes and brushed a hand through her hair.

"This is good kid" Emma then said and looked up, meeting katheryns gaze "Hi" she said shyly.

"Hello Emma. it is good to finally put a face to the name"

Emma smiled slightly and looked to Regina, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Regina has told me you work at granny's"

"Yeah. Its alright"

Katheryn then smirked and looked between Regina and Emma, before shaking her head and saying "I better get going but we must all get together soon"

Regina nodded.

"Bye" she stepped away and went out the door smiling to herself and leaving Emma and Regina coyly looking at one another, until Henry said "Mom can we go home now"

Regina looked go him and Emma continued to look through Henry's drawings.

"Soon. We can go home soon" Regina then said, not noticing that Emma had stopped upon a page and was staring at it, hard. It was two women one with brown hair and one with blonde and a little boy and it said, my family in uneven lettering, then the names mommy me and Emma underneath each drawing.

Emma gulped.

"Is something wrong?" She then heard Regina say and she looked up wide eyed and said "Everything's fine" in a slightly high voice and Regina tilted her head slightly and wondered why Emma looked suddenly panicked and Emma suddenly handed Henry back the book and said "I've gotta go"

"Oh?"

"I just remembered, that I promised I'd meet my mother" she lied.

"Okay" Regina frowned.

"I'll call you or something about the weekend" Emma then said, a little quickly.

"Okay. I will look forward to it"

Emma smiled slightly and stepped away.

"Bye Henry" she then said and Henry looked at her a little sadly and said "Byee"

* * *

Once Emma left, Regina just stood there. Replying the last few minutes in her mind and then shook her head and came to the conclusion that she was just being paranoid.

Not knowing, that Emma was leant against next doors empty shop window, taking deep breaths. As seeing Henry's drawing had made her realize, how things we're becoming more real. The kid was now seeing her as family and it scared and excited her, at the same time.

To think that maybe they could be. Maybe she had found her happiness. The three of them together and then she thought, how did Regina see her! Could she love me? Emma thought, which only increased her heartbeat and she took deep breaths and willed herself to calm down and get home, before she had a heart attack.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Emma arrived home, she went straight to her room and chucked herself onto her bed, head in pillow.

"I'm so screwed" she said into it and her father knocked on the door and said "You okay?"

Emma groaned.

"Whats wrong?" he then asked concerned and said "You came through the door looking as if you we're going to cry or something"

"Dad please, I need to process"

"Process what? Has something happened at work?"

Emma sat up and looked to him, with a pout.

"Its not work" she told him seriously.

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand" she sighed, causing a frown to form on her fathers face and he stared at her slightly baffled for a moment. Before, then thinking that Emma was spending alot of time with this Regina woman lately, maybe they argued.

"Is it Regina?" he then said and Emma swallowed and looked down at her hands making him think, yes definitely Regina.

"What has she done?" He asked.

"Nothing" he looked to down.

"Well she's done something for you be acting like this"

"Im not lying dad. she's done nothing wrong" she paused, looking back up at him then added "Its me" shakily.

"You? I don't understand" he frowned.

"Yeah. Ive kinda realized, that I've developed this thing for her and please don't tell mom"

David looked even more baffled.

"Tell her what exactly?"

Oh crap, I gotta tell him now she thinks, before saying "I like her, like her" oh God, that sounded so seventh grade she then thought, whilst her eyes suddenly started to water.

Her fathers eyes widened.

"I can't help it dad.." Emma then says shakily and she begins to cry.

"Don't cry sweetheart" he tells her and goes to put his arm around her to comfort.

"When did this happen?" He asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that it hit me today. I saw Henry's drawing of me, Regina and him and it said my family above them and it just hit me hard you know" she sniffles.

"Sounds like the boy adores you" he smiled at her.

"Yeah…his a great kid"

"And what about Regina?" he asks curiously and Emma smiles sadly.

"She's great too"

"And you want to um, date this woman?" he asks carefully and Emma inhales deeply.

"Yeah. She's so beautiful dad and smart and has this way of making me feel special" she goes dreamy, just thinking about the other woman.

"You are special"

Emma nudges him and smiles.

"Do you think she might like you too?" He then asks softly.

Emma shakes her head.

"Nah. She's out of my league anyway" she then says sadly and David shakes his head.

"That's not true Emma. She'd be lucky to have you" he tells her sincerly and Emma scoffs.

"You have to say that because your my dad" she then says.

"But it's true" he answers quickly. Making Emma shake her head and say "So your not mad. because I like her?"

He chuckles.

"Why would I be?"

"Um, cos she's a woman and you and mom have always said I'd met my prince one day"

David chuckles again.

"Well, I will have to admend that and say to you, that you have met your princess. Hows that?" He grinned and Emma chuckled.

"I think Regina is more of a queen dad. Your understand that, if you meet her" she smiled at him.

He then looked at her for a moment before saying "Maybe it is about time I did meet her"

Emma went wide eyed.

"Really!"

"Yes really. Now come on let's go watch something on the tv and you can tell me more about this Regina"

Emma smiled and wiped her eyes before standing and following her father into the lounge.

* * *

The following day. Emma texted Regina after alot of debating with herself, to weather to see Regina this weekend or not.

_E: Hey Regina. Im just texting about the weekend. Can we take a raincheek and do something next weekend?_

Regina meanwhile, was in her bedroom when she received the message and she was a tad disapointed upon reading it, that she wouldn't get to see Emma.

She then types back and sends _R: hello dear. I understand. Hope everything is okay? _

a long Moment later, Regina's phone buzzes again.

_E: Yeah everythings fine. I just forgot, that I promised my parents I would go out with them. (she lied) I'll message you in the week about the weekend._

Regina frowned at this and then sighed. It was definatly going to be a long week now, she thought and then she went to see to Henry. While Emma was worrying, about what she was going to do about her feelings towards the brunnette shopkeeper.

* * *

It was late Wednesday afternoon. When Emma finally got the courage and decided to call Regina.

"Hey" she said meakly, when she heard a hello at the other end.

"Oh Emma. Are you okay?" Regina asked concerned. As she sat herself down on the sofa in her living room. Whilst Henry watched TV.

"I'm good...Um, how about you?" Emma asked polietly, even though her heart was starting to race within her chest.

"I'm fine dear, thanks for asking" she smiled slightly.

"Thats good...and Henry?" Emma then asked, shakily.

"His fine too. Currently engrossed in the TV" she chuckled nervously.

There was a pause.

"Um, yeah so I thought I'd call about the weekend" Emma then said and bit her lip. Whilst sitting on her bed and closing her eyes briefly.

"Oh" Regina replied and thought, She's going going to cancel, I just know it...oh please don't cancel.

"Are you busy on Sunday?" Emma then asks and Regina's suddenly feels hopeful.

"No. Not at all" she replies eagerly.

"Oh. That's good then because I thought, maybe we could take Henry to the Boston's children's museum? i looked it up, after a conversation i had with my mom yesterday and they got this animal thing going on this sunday"

Regina smiles and suddenly feels alot more at ease.

"That sounds wonderful Emma. Henry hasn't been there since he was three and I think, he will defiantly appreciate it more now. Because his older"

Emma nods. Even though Regina can't see her.

"Yeah, I think so too...and maybe we could get something to eat afterwards?" she bits her lip again.

"Yes. That would be nice" Regina smiles and theres a pause.

"Great. Um, do you want me to come over to yours about 9 and we're go from there?" Emma then asks unsurely.

Regina takes a breath and looks to Henry before saying "That will be fine dear. Me and Henry shall look forward to it"

Emma smiles goofily at this and starts to blush slightly. She was glad that Regina couldn't see her right now.

"Me too. Okay, I better go now" she then says.

"Okay" Regina replies lowly and theres another pause.

"See you Sunday Regina" Emma finally breathed out and Regina nodded to herself.

"Yes. See you on Sunday Emma" she then replied and they both ended the call, with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

* * *

_**A/N Just to let you guys know, the next chapter is going to be very progessive for their relationship. Thanks for reading.** _


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Thankyou to those who have reviewed this story. I appreciate your kind words and it has made me get this chapter finished quicker for you all. Enjoy...**_

* * *

Saturday evening at the Mills house.

"No mother. I told you, I won't be over tomorrow. As I have other arrangements" Regina said down the phone, whilst stiring the food within the pan upon the stove, with her free hand.

"What possibly, could be more important than our mouthly dinner arrangement?" Cora says, in slightly a surprised voice.

Regina rolls her eyes.

"I thought, you would of been glad that I'm finally getting a social life mother"

"I am dear, This is just unusal for you thats all"

"Well I'm being spontanious for a change and shall we where rearrange dinner for next week?" Regina says seriously and Cora sighs.

'Okay"

There was a pause.

"So, what are you going to be doing tomorrow dear?" Cora then asks curiously and Regina's eyes darted left and right. Unsure weather to tell her mother, that she had ditched their family monthly dinner, so she could go out with Emma.

"Well. Me and a friend are going to take Henry to the children's museum" she tries to say casually.

There was silence.

"Mother?"

"Oh sorry. Yes that sounds pleasant dear and is this friend called Emma, by any chance?" she smirked and Regina thought here we go and said "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No of course not. She's a nice girl" Cora replied quickly and was slightly offended.

Regina inhales deeply and then says "Anyway, my dinner is nearly ready now and I shall speak to you soon" whilst picking up her glass of wine and taking a few sips.

Not knowing that Cora was shaking her head in amusement.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow and let me know how your little date went"

Regina choked.

"My…my what?" She spluttered.

"Your play date" Cora smirked. Knowing her daughter was getting all flustered.

"Oh. Yes, it's for Henry" Regina replies a little breathlessly.

"Of course dear" Cora chuckled lightly and then said "Better let you go then. Goodnight Regina"

"Bye mother"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma was going through her own wardrobe. Deciding on what to wear tomorrow.

"I have nothing to wear" she says out loud and frowns. Not seeing that her mother has stepped into the room until she says "Wear for what?"

"I'm going out tomorrow. I did tell you"

"Oh yeah. With Regina"

Emma stops and looks to her mom.

"Why are you saying it, like you don't approve or something?" Emma asks.

"Oh, I didn't mean too. I just haven't met this woman yet. That's all"

Emma tilts her head.

"You will soon, I promise" she then tells her seriously and pulls a fennal shirt out, closely inspecting it.

"I just dont understand, Why are you so bothered about what to where? when You've never been concerned about your appearance before"' Her mother then asks curiously.

"I'm not…I just want to look nice that's all and I've never had such a good friend before" she replies back and sighs.

Which makes her mom feel bad.

"I'm sure, whatever you wear wont matter to Regina honey. shes already choosen you as a friend hasnt she?"

Emma smiles slightly.

"Yeah, she actually has... Thanks mom"

"No problem" she smiles and walks away, leaving Emma looking at a fennal shirt in one hand and a jumper in the other.

* * *

Sunday morning.

Emma, anxiously steps to the front door of Regina's house and knocks three times.

Be cool Emma be cool, she tells herself as she shifts on one foot to the other and waits nearly a minute. Before the door swings open reveling Regina in a red dress and black heels.

WOAH she thinks, whilst raking her eyes over Regina red dress with a slack jaw.

"Good morning dear" Regina greets happily, pleased with Emma's reaction to her dress.

Emma then meets Regina's eyes and says "Hey"

This makes Regina smile widely and feel pleasantly warm, until little Henry comes to stand next to her and says "Emma Emma"

She looks down at him.

"Hey kid. you ready for the museum?"

"Yes. Mommy tells me there's going to be animals" he says a looks wide eyed at Emma.

"Yep. There sure is" she says happily and then looks back to Regina, who then moves and says "I'll just get my bag" and Emma nods, whilst Henry steps towards her and takes a hand, whilst looking around blankly.

This makes Emma think of Henry's drawing. How he thinks they are a family and how easy it is for him, to take her hand and trust her. She unconciously smiles at this and thinks, It should frighten me like before. But it doesn't now...it actually makes me feel good.

However, before she can think more deeply about it, Regina reappears and closes the door.

"Shall we go?" she says softly and Emma nods in agreement.

* * *

The ride to the museum is pleasant enough. With Henry yabbering on in the back seat and Regina and Emma, silently thinking about what the day might bring.

A while later, at the museum lobby. They sign in and look to the board to check the times of the activities.

"Thats the one" Emma points out and Regina and Henry, see that it says science explorations; animal defenses 10am to 12pm.

"We better get going then, as it's ten now" Regina says and Emma nods and the walk off to the location. Noting that there is a dozen other adults with kids there.

"Oooh" Henry says, as he walks over to the display cabinet at the side of the room, where a snake is living and Regina turns to Emma and says "Thank you for this Emma. You've made his day" and adds, and mine in her head.

Emma inhales deeply, feeling pleased that Regina approves of her idea.

They then, hear a man in his thirties introducing himself.

"My name is Mr Jefferson. and I am a scientific expert here at the museum."

Emma and Regina look to him, whilst going to sit down next to eachother at a table. Whilst Henry sits with the other children, on the carpet in front of them.

"Today we can going to look at animal defenses. Which looks at how animals defend themselves against prey" the expert then says and walks over to a side table and picks up the dear antlers.

"Now, who can tell me what these are?" He says softly to the kids, who are no more than ten years old.

"Antlers" one kid shouts out and the man smiles and continues. Oblivious to the fact that Regina and Emma are already sneaking subtle glances at one another.

* * *

At the end, Henry quickly makes his way to Regina and says "Mommy, I touched the antlers and teeth of sharks" he grins.

"Yes you did" she replies and smiles at him. As he then looks to Emma and says "Did you know snakes don't chew and have venom to protect themselfs"

Emma chuckles lightly and thinks, he actually did like this and that thought warms her heart.

"I didn't know that" she then says and he smiles at her sweetly.

"Are you guys hungry?" Emma then asks.

'I am, I am' Henry says happily and Regina chuckles and says "What do you have in mind dear?"

"I thought we could do lunch at the local diner. They have a great grilled cheese"

"You really must eat better Emma" Regina tells her playfully.

"Yeah yeah" She rolls her eyes and they walk out of the room and out of the building, towards the diner, down the street. Where they walk in and settle in a Booth near the door.

"What can I get you?" A long haired brunette, in her twenties asks politely.

"Black coffee, a hot chocolate and a juice" Emma says confidently. Which makes Regina raise an eyebrow.

"Did I get it wrong?" Emma then asks unsurely.

"Actually you got it spot on"

"Oh good" she smiled slightly and quickly looked to Henry, who was fiddling with the menu and not seeing that Regina was now adoringly looking at her.

* * *

Minutes later.

The brunette waitress returns, with their drinks and asks "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yes" Regina replies quickly, as she holds a menu open in her hands, of which she had scanned intently for the past minute. "The kale salad for me please and children's meal number three" she then tells the waitress.

Who nods, as she writes it down. Then looks to Emma.

"Um, grilled cheese and fries please"

The waitress nods again, then asks "Anything else?"

"No thank you" Regina answers polietly and the waitress smiles at her.

"Okay I'll be right back" she then says and walks off. Leaving Regina and Emma looking to one another and giving shy smiles.

They then talk about their work and then their parents. Whilst Henry entertains himself with the salt and pepper pots. Until the waitress returns with their food.

"That looks greasy" Regina says a long moment later, whilst crinkling her nose at the sight of Emma's lunch.

"Yeah and yours looks totally appaticing" she teases back sarcastically, gesturing to Regina's meal.

"I'm offended" Regina jokes and Henry mumbles "Mommy always eats salad"

"Is that so" Emma then smirks and picks up a Fry from her plate and puts it into her mouth. Whilst Regina watches intently.

She had never seen someone eat a French fry, so interestingly and it causes her to lick her lips and on impulse. she leans over, taking a fry for herself and says "I am not, that stuck in my ways, dear" and smirks.

Emma grins at this and her eyes light up.

"I guess not" she then says and they both smile adoringly at one another, whilst looking into each others eyes. Not seeing, that little Henry is also smiling at them, as he chews a piece of his lunch...

* * *

_**A/N to be continued….**_


	13. Chapter 13

After disagreeing on who was going to pay for lunch, Regina invited Emma back to her house.

"I can't believe you let me agree to you paying for lunch. I feel as if I should at least give you something towards it" Regina said seriously, as she parked the car.

"Don't be silly. I invited you out, therefore I should pay" Emma reasoned, as she proceeded to get out of the car.

"Well next, I will be paying, no argument" Regina then said, also getting out the car. Whilst also making sure Henry got out okay.

This made Emma smile and look to her.

"Next time huh?" She smirked and Regina looked to her and suddenly thought, maybe I'm being a little prosumpuous.

"Thats if you want too?" she says unsurely.

"Yeah I would like that" Emma replies happily and they both look back forward, with smiles upon their faces and Henry hurrying off towards the front door shouting "Emma come play"

"Don't run to fast" Regina then shouts to him and he slows down and looks back at Regina, with a sly smile.

"His kinda excited" Emma points out and starts to walk towards him with Regina.

"Yes. I blame you" Regina teases and then adds "His become very fond of you, quite quickly. Which I find surprising because it took him a while to warm up to Katheryn"

They reach the door.

"Yeah It is. I don't know why though. As it's not like I've been around many kids before" Emma then says, as she watches Regina open the door and then Henry hurry off to his bedroom.

"You must be special" Regina then says with a smile and steps forward. putting her bag down and proceeds to the kitchen with Emma following close behind.

"Nah, maybe im just lucky" Emma then says casually and stops at the kitchen island and puts her hands upon it, watching Regina get two glasses out of the cupboard.

Henry then comes walking in, holding a medium sized black helicopter and black control pad.

"Look Emma..my helicopti" he holds it up and adds "Grandma said, it's what I will be flying when I'm older"

Emma looked to Regina, with a raised eyebrow and the brunette just shook her head in amusement and said "Mother thinks, Henry is going to be some millionaire executive, when his older"

"Oh" she replies and looks back to Henry and says "well, you can be whatever you want to be kid"

"Yeah" he beams "me gonna be like mommy in the bookstore" he then says and Regina and Emma melt at his words and smile at him.

"Can I play helicopti with Emma, mommy?" Henry then asks and Regina tells him "it's pronounced helicopter and yes, if she doesn't mind"

They both look to Emma, who chuckles.

"Yeah sure, I'm kinda a big kid really"

Regina scoffs and watches, as Henry hands the helicopter to Emma and says "we go outside, because mommy doesn't want broken things"

Emma smirks slightly at this and they head to the back door and out into the garden. Where Emma sets the toy down and Henry takes the control pad, eager to show Emma what it can do.

* * *

A minute later, Regina steps next to Emma, giving her the glass of apple cider.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome"

They share a small smile and look back to Henry.

"His pretty good at flying that thing" Emma says. as the helicopter moves left, up and right.

"I was surprised at how quick he picked it up"

"Have you tried it?" Emma then asked, looking sideways at Regina.

"Once" she took a breath "turns out my son is a better flyer"

Emma chuckles.

"It just takes practice" she then tells the brunette, who scoffs and looks to Emma.

"Well, I got it a foot off the ground before it crashed. Luckily, it is made well enough not to break"

Emma chuckled again and looked forward, seeing Henry coming towards her and then putting the control pad in her free hand and say "you go"

She swallowed in surprise and handed Regina her glass, before looking to the pad. Thinking..Right swan. This can't be too hard. Don't mess this up..don't break the thing! oh my God, what if I break it! Henry's going to be well gutted!

She then hears Regina say "Are you just going to just stand there all day and stare at it?" which makes Emma huff and move the the lever up, making the helicopter go up.

Moments later, the helicopter goes thud on the grass and Emma grimaces.

"Sorry kid"

He hurries over to it. Inspecting it and shouts "It's okay"

"You did better than expected" Regina then tells her and smiles.

"Thanks"

Henry then hurries back, taking the control from Emma and flying it again. Whilst Emma and Regina look to one another and feel happy about how the day has going so far.

* * *

Days later, Regina is eager to see Emma once more. She can't believe, how ridiculous it is by how much she misses the blondes presence. Only days after seeing her.

She had hoped, that Emma might pop into the bookshop but nothing, not even a text message. So, at lunchtime on the Thursday afternoon, she decided she'd go down to Emma's workplace and see the blonde herself.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you?" Ruby asked, as Regina stood at the counter looking around for Emma.

"Ill have a coffee and" she took a breath "is Emma working today?" she asked, whilst fiddling with her hands.

"Yes she is" Ruby smirked "She's currently on a break, out the back. Do you want me to let her know your here?"

"Oh…yes thank you" Regina swallowed and paid the three dollars for her drink.

"Okay. Well take a seat and I'll bring your coffee over"

Regina gave a nod then walked to the table near the window. 'Not knowing that Ruby was practically running to tell Emma that she was there.

"Em's your never guess who's here" she says eagerly.

"Oh God, please don't tell me it's that guy who thinks I want him is here" Emma sighs and puts her phone in her pocket. She had been contemplating texting Regina before Ruby interupted.

"Nooo, your attractive female friend, who got you that book is here"

Emma gaped momentarily.

"She's here?"

"Yeah, she ordered a coffee and asked for you"

"Really!"

"Yeah, now go take her coffee to her you idiot"

"Oi, Im not an idiot"

"Oh come on, I know you like her. You practically talk about her constantly, when I ask what you been up too and you've been asking me for the last two days, weather you should text her or not"

"She's a friend Rubes and I didn't want her to think, I was being too eager or something" Emma partly lies and walks off with a blush appearing upon her cheeks, whilst fixing her hair slightly and feeling the butterflies flutter within her stomach.

* * *

"Coffee for the beautiful lady" Emma says cheekily, as she puts the coffee upon the table and is pleased to note, Regina's sudden reddening cheeks.

"Hello emmah" Regina greets happily, whilst tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hey" Emma beams. "I'm surprised to see you here. I mean it's a good surprise" she licks her lips.

Regina smiles at her.

"I thought, that since we are friends that it was only right, If come and see how you are"

"Oh, I'm doing okay thanks what about you?"

"Im well"

"And Henry?"

"His good. Has been asking about you actually" Regina says casually as she picks the cup up and puts it to her mouth.

"Yeah? Does he want me to come crash his helicopter again?" she chuckles and Regina takes a small sip of her coffee and puts it back down upon the table, with a smile.

"Actually, he asked if you we're coming to his school play"

Emma went wide eyed.

"His in a play?" Emma asked with a smile.

Regina nods.

"Yes, its only a small school production that they are doing"

"Oh"

The was a pause.

"His only got a minor part" Regina then says, whilst looking at Emma.

"Well, that's still cool. I mean if you don't mind me tagging along, sure" Emma stutters and Regina smiles with soft eyes. Whilst thinking so sweet.

"But you don't even know when it is" Regina then says cautiously. As she doesn't want to get Henry's hopes up, or her own for that matter.

"it doesn't matter when it is. Ill be there" she says seriously. Which makes Regina's heart swell.

"It is next Friday at 5pm" she then says and Emma nods, whilst watching Regina intently, as she takes another sip of her coffee.

However, Ruby then calls out "Ems" which breaks her out of her gawking and she turns around, to see Ruby holding up orders in her hand.

"Gotta go" she then tells Regina apologeticly and Regina gives a nod in understanding, before watching the blonde walk away...

* * *

_**A/N Wow over 100 followers, I never expected that and also thanks to the reviewers, I just hope you liked this chapter as much as the others. **_

_** next chapter spoiler, jealous Regina, which makes her do something that changes everything...  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later, Regina heads over to her parents for Sunday dinner.

"Sorry I'm late" Regina says a little breathlessly, as Cora opens the door.

"Hello dear. This is so unlike you to be late, is everything okay?" Cora asks, as she steps sideways to allow Regina and Henry into the house.

"Yes. I just got delayed, by a phone call" Regina answers and smiles, because that person had been Emma.

"Oh..I see" Cora then says and wonders why her daughter, is suddenly smiling like a fool.

"Mommy was talking to Emma" Henry then blurts out, confirming Cora's suspicions and Regina thinks, thank you Henry, sarcastically in her head.

Cora raises an eyebrow and looks to Regina knowingly.

"What?" Regina then says, as she begins to take her coat off. She really hates when Cora gives her that look.

"Oh nothing. Its just nice, that you have a good friend other than Katheryn dear" Cora smirks.

Regina just nods and Henry takes his grandma's hand and mumbles "Emma's coming to my play on Friday, are you coming too?"

Regina closes her eyes briefly, thinking this is all I need..but if Henry wants her to be there then…

"This Friday?" Cora then says looking to Regina for confirmation.

"Yes this friday" Regina answers and smiles at her son.

"Well of course..what is your role in this play Henry?" Cora then says and looks to Henry, who is smiling up at her.

"I'm a star" he grins but this makes Cora frown.

"What kind of play is this?" she says a little sarcastically.

"Its a religious one" Regina then tells her seriously and Cora ponders for a moment.

"Well, it is coming to the time of year, I suppose" she then says and walks off to the kitchen, with Regina and Henry following.

* * *

A while later.

"So..how did your play date go last weekend?" Cora asks, as she moves around her prestine modern kitchen.

Well that didnt take long, Regina thinks, as she takes a sip of her wine.

"It was nice"

"And?"

"And what?" she looks strangely at her mother. Who rolls her eyes and opens the oven, whilst saying "Regina, you really need to elablborate. I didn't bring you up to have the vulcabulary of a teenager in your adult life"

Regina scoffed.

"Well, Henry enjoyed the day thats the main thing and it was nice for me too" More than nice actually, she added in her head.

"Speaking of Henry, where as he disapeared too?" Cora then asked, looking around.

"To see father. in the lounge"

"Oh" she smiles and carrys on making the dinner, unaware that Henry is telling Henry Sr all about last weekends trip to the museum and Emma playing helicopti with him.

* * *

The following days then pass quite quickly to Regina and Emma's surprise. They hadn't seen each other since the previous week but had sent the odd text and spoke on the sunday, before Regina went to her parents with Henry.

Now, Regina, Katheryn and Cora are standing near the double doors, of Henrys school assembly hall, watching the other adults and kids walking around, getting ready for the play.

"Are you sure you told Emma half four dear?" Cora asks, looking to the clock upon the wall.

"Yes mother" Regina replies seriously but she herself, was feeling a little anxious. As it had been a week since seeing Emma but also the fact, that Emma might not come, had her feeling anxious.

However, moments later, the blonde steps next to Regina and says "Hey"

Regina immediatly snaps her head to the right, seeing a slightly nervous looking Emma, looking at her.

"Hello" Regina beams, which doesn't go unnoticed by Cora.

"Hello Emma" Cora then says and looks between her daughter and Emma with interest.

"Hi, Ms Mills" Emma greets happily.

"You remember Katheryn?" Regina then says, gesturing to her other blonde friend.

"Yeah, hi" Emma says softly and Katheryn says "Hello"

They all then smile at one another, then look around at other families and teachers and Regina then sees Henry in his little costume and says "I'll be right back" and heads off towards him, leaving katheryn, Cora and Emma watching on.

Moments later, they see Regina pointing over to them and Henry waves his little hand and Emma waves back, whilst Cora and Katheryn just smile.

"I'll be right back" Katheryn then says and walks off, leaving Cora looking to Emma and saying "So how are you dear?"

"Good. I'm good" she swallows then says "And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you..shall we go get a seat before they are all taken?" she gestures to the rows of seats that are set out in the middle of the hall.

Emma nods and as they walk towards the seats, Emma is stopped by a dark haired man, in all black leather.

"I thought it was you" he says and Emma goes wide eyed.

"Surely you don't have a kid in this silly play do you?" he then says and Emma blinks and blinks, she can't believe the creepy guy that comes to her work is here.

"No I don't and it's not silly" she finally says, as she eyes him cautiously.

"That's good to know" he grins. "I mean a fine lass like you" he waggles his eyebrows, not seeing that Regina is now glaring daggers at him from across the room.

However she can only see Emma's back and doesn't see, that she is uncomfortable.

"And what are you doing here?" Emma then says, whilst wondering if this guy is stalkering her.

"I have a kid in the play but I'm not with the mother" he says casually and looks Emma over for the tenth time.

"Okay then" Emma mutters and motions to walk away but the man, grabs her arm.

"Ill speak to you after lass" he says firmly and Emma gives him a look of concern, not seeing that Regina is now walking over to where her mother is sat and saying "Who is that man, that's talking with Emma?"

Cora looks round.

"How am I supposed to know" she then says, as she eyes the man with a distasteful look.

"Talk about heavy on the eyeliner" Regina then snaps and Cora smirks. "Why is he even talking to her" she then says and glares over at the man.

"Why are you so bothered dear?" Cora then asks and Regina looks to her.

"I'm not" Regina huffs. "Emma can speak to however she wants" she then adds and pouts. Not seeing, that Emma has finally got away from the man and goes to sit next to Regina.

And when Regina finally see's this, she asks "Who was that man you were talking too?" whilst she fiddles with her hands in her lap.

"No one important" Emma mumbles and looks to the stage and see's a teacher with a clipboard, talking with another teacher.

Cora then leans forward and says "Regina seems to think, the man is interested in you, in more than in a friends way dear"

Emma scoffs, not seeing Regina suddenly glare at her mother.

"He wishes. His a total creep, I wouldn't go anywhere near him" Emma then says with a crunched up face, as the thought, disgusts her.

Regina however, spins her head back round to look at Emma and her jealousy suddenly fades into relief.

"Oh" she says and brings her hands together in her lap and then grips them together tightly, as it suddenly dawns on her, that her feelings run deeper than she thought.

It is then, that the play begins and they all look forward. Waiting to see Henry, whilst pondering on different thoughts...

* * *

Half an hour later, the play is over and everyone is standing up and making their way out.

However, while Regina goes to tell Henry how great he was and that Cora and Emma are waiting to see him. The leather clad man is making his way back over to Emma and Cora.

A further long moment later, Regina and Henry head towards Emma and Cora and Regina clenches her jaw, as she see's the man clearly flirting with Emma.

By the time she reaches them, she can't help herself and says "She's taken. So take the hint and leave her alone"

This makes Emma and Cora snap their heads towards her and gape at her. While the man scoffs.

"By who? She has not said she is taken" he says seriously.

"Well…that's..thats because we have just started dating" she looks flustered and she can't look at Emma, who is now wide eyed and dumbstruck.

"I don't believe you" he says unsurely, looking between the three women.

Cora then rolls her eyes and says "I'm her mother" gestures to Regina "and believe me, it's certainly true" she says seriously. Which makes Emma and Regina look at her in surprise.

The man then steps back and blinks a few times, clearly surprised and he walks away, shaking his head. Leaving Cora, looking between her daughter and Emma's dumbstuck expressions and rolling her eyes, before saying...

"Right, I'll take Henry to the car. You two need to talk" and she takes Henry's hand and starts walking away. knowing that if she had stayed standing there any longer, it would of been a hell lot of awkward...

* * *

_**A/N I'm thinking, theres going to be maybe another 2/3 chapters to go. Thanks for reading :)  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N Because some of you are really eager, here's an early update..**_.

* * *

Both women, watch Cora and Henry disapear through the double doors. Before glancing to one another for a brief moment and then quiclkly looking outwards.

Emma puts her hands in her jacket pockets. While Regina crosses her arms defensively.

Emma then looks back to Regina, who is looking towards Katheryn across the hall.

Emma swallows thickly and she feels nervous now.

"Um.." she then begins but doesn't know what else to say and to her relief, Regina continues "I'm Sorry about saying what I did. I just saw that he was bothering you and i know you dont like to cause any bother..so, i just said you are taken" and she inhales deeply, whilst looking a little flushed.

"I guess, I should say thanks then" Emma says shakily and tries to smile but its a little weak."Your mother sounded pretty convincing didn't she" Emma then says and chuckles nervously.

"Yes, she can be" Regina replies and swallows. She wishes she could just come out with it..say I want it to be true, I want us to be together but she's scared of the rejection and the hurt that would follow. She doesn't want to lose Emma, even as a friend.

So instead, she says "We better get going yes?" as she doesn't know, how else to proceed with the awkward situation, that now surrounds them.

"Sure" Emma mutters and they both begin to walk out, wondering why everything now, seems so different and confusing.

* * *

They soon arrive at the car, seeing that Cora and Henry are waiting patiantly.

"Did you sort everything out?" Cora asks, looking between the pair. She seems hopeful, that Regina and Emma have sorted the tension that currantly surrounds them.

"Yes mother. I was just me helping a friend out" Regina replies and doesn't look at neither woman. As she goes to the side of the car.

Cora frowns.

"Do you at least have a ride home Emma?" Cora asks Emma seriously and the blonde shakes her head and says "Um, its okay I'll walk" as she watches Regina sadly.

"Nonsense" Cora snaps. "We can take Emma, yes?" she asks Regina, who is about to get in the car.

"Of course" she replies and gets in the car. Leaving Cora and Emma glancing to one another, with concerned looks.

* * *

The ride to Emma's, is a silent one. Apart from Henry, who is yabbering on about the play.

And as they reach Emma's building Emma says "Thanks" whilst motioning to get out the car. "Ill speak to you later" she then adds and Regina looks to Cora, who is glaring at her from the passenger seat. Before saying "That would be nice" and Emma then looks to Henry and says "Bye little man, you were real good in your play" she smiles at him and he chuckles. As his quite happy by Emma's praise.

She then looks to Cora "Bye Ms Mills"

"Bye Emma"

She then closes the car door and walks off towards her home. Not seeing, that Regina is staring after her with a longing look.

It is then, that Cora wacks her on the arm.

"Ouch" Regina says and looks to Cora with a glare, whilst rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"You my dear, are blind or stupid. Maybe even both" she snaps.

"Excuse me?"

"That girl" she gestures to the direction Emma had gone "Clearly thinks the world of you and Henry and you can't even look at her now"

"I can'" Regina snaps, looking confused.

"Please. Don't play dumb Regina. You said all that back there because you actually do like the girl and yet, you didn;t have the follow through. It was a perfect opportunity to tell her how you feel and instead you left her in limbo"

Regina looks down.

"Regina, just go tell her. I will wait here with Henry"

"But..wait a minute, how did you even now I liked her?" Regina asks in surprise.

"It really is obvious dear and what are you so worried about?" Cora asks a little softer.

"That she will say no and I'll never see her again"

Cora shakes her head in disagreement and Henry says "Emma loves us" as if it's as clear as day and both Cora and Regina look back at him with wide eyes.

Regina then swallows thickly. She feels her heart begin to thud and she looks back to her mother, who says "What are you waiting for?"

"I.." she pauses and inhales deeply and looks back to the building outside. She then undoes her seatbelt and gets out the car.

I can do this, she tells herself and then starts walking towards Emma's. Hoping that, her mother and son were right...

* * *

_**A/N Next chapter... Regina meets Emma's parents...haha lol**_


	16. Chapter 16

Regina comes to stand outside Emma's green front door. She raises her hand to knock and notices that it is slightly shaking and she quickly brings it away, grabbing it with her other hand to still it.

Its only Emma, she tells herself. This is ridiculous, she then adds in her head. Before raising her hand again and knocking three times.

A moment later, the door swings open. Revealing a pixie haired woman in an oversized baby blue jumper.

Regina's eyes darted left and right, as she thought, I've knocked on the wrong door.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks.

"Yes…I am looking for Emma. Do you know where she is?"

The woman smiles and shouts "EMMA, SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU"

Regina meanwhile just stares. She forgot about Emma's parents.

Emma then suddenly appears from the bathroom and freezes on the spot, upon seeing Regina standing there.

Meanwhile, Emma's mother is looking between the pair.

"Do you know this woman honey?" She then asks curiously.

"Yeah" Emma replies a little highly, as she is still surprised, that Regina is standing at her door and looking at her like a deer in headlights.

Emma then steps closer.

"Mom, this is Regina" she says softly and her mothers eyes go wide and she looks back to Regina and says "Oh, how nice to finally meet you Regina. Emma has told me about you. I am so glad she has a friend"

Emma grimaces at this and feels slightly embarassed. whilst Regina gives a tight smile and thinks this is awkward.

"It is nice to meet you too" she then says and Mary Margaret moves and says "Come in, come in"

Regina then steps forward cautiously and looks around the lounge. Whilst Emma's mother goes to quickly put the laundry away.

"Um, is everything okay Regina because i thought youd be half way home by now?" Emma then asks, as she watches Regina closely.

Regina looks to her.

"Yes. i just needed to talk to you about something..privatly" Regina says and swallows thickly.

"Oh" Emma replies and looks to her mom who says "Can I get you a drink Regina?"

"Oh no thank you. My mother and son are in the car waiting for me"

"Oh, okay" She gives Regina a curious look.

"Um mom, Regina needs to talk to me about something so I'll show her out" Emma then says and motions for the door.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Regina you must come round for dinner one night"

"Thank you" Regina smiles genuinely and walks through the door, Where Emma has already opened it and gone through it, in her eagerness to find out what Regina wants.

"I won't be long" Emma then shouts to her mom, who just watches curiously as Emma closes the door.

* * *

A long moment later. Regina and Emma are stood outside the front door, standing awkwardly.

"Sooo" Emma says, breaking the silence and then bites her lip.

"Oh yes. Sorry" Regina then says, as she brings her hands up and grips them together in front of her. Whilst thinking this is it but she then locks eyes with the blonde, making a wave of nervousness go through her.

"I…I wanted to talk to you about coming over for dinner next week" she lies and wants to slap herself and thinks, I'm such a love struck fool.

Emma meanwhile, frowns and thinks theres something not right here, surely Regina could of texted this.

"Oh okay. Why didn't you just text me about it?" Emma then asks curiously.

Theres a pause as Regina quickly tries to come up with something believeable.

"I thought it would be better face to face" she then says, whilst still gripping her hands.

"Okay. Well yeah that sounds nice" Emma mutters and looks a little sadened. Which makes Regina ungrip her hands and bring a hand to her chest and think, Oh God Regina. I cant bare it. I am a successful business woman and I can do this.

So, she takes a deep breath and says "Actually, thats a lie" a little shakily, not meeting Emma's gaze. Not seeing the blondes eyebrow raise in surprise.

"I actually wanted to tell you, that what I said back there. At the school, was..wishful thinking of my part" she now looks Emma in the eyes "I..I can't believe I'm so anxious about saying this but I feel something..something for you. That I've never felt before"

Emma's mouth opens and she gapes and stares in surprise.

"What I'm trying to say is that.." she then adds and runs her hand through her hair, gathering all her courage and pushing down all her fear of rejection and keeps Emma gaze.

"I'm falling for you Emma..I just hope I haven't ruined things by saying this" She chuckles nervously and now fiddles with her fingers and looks down at them, not wanting to see rejection in Emma's face.  
But to her surprise, Emma puts her hand under Reginas chin and brings her head up to met now watery eyes and a big goofy smile.

"You haven't ruined anything" Emma says confidently, whilst looking into Regina's chocolate eyes. "You've just made me the happiest woman in the world" she then declares and Regina goes wide eyed and feels her heart beating faster within her chest.

"You..you are" she mutters in disbelief and Emma chuckles at Regina's expression and says "Yeah. I've um..kinda been pining after you for a while now" she starts to blush a little and takes Regina's hands in her own. "I'm not very good at this. I'm sorry" she then adds and Regina smirks.

"I'm not either dear, but knowing you feel the same is all I need. We can work this out together" she beams, whilst squeezing the blondes hands.

"Together" Emma then repeats happily and then looks between chocolate eyes and full red lips and she starts to lean in, wanting to capture those lips with her own but she hears her name being called.

"Emma"

She turns around, dazed and see's David looking at her.

"Dad" Emma replies and Regina drops her hands and quickly composes herself, which is hard to do when she knows Emma was going to kiss her.

"Is everything okay?" David then asks, stepping closer and looking at Regina strangely.

"Yeah fine. Um dad, this is Regina" Emma tells him and she's grinning like a fool, as she looks to Regina who has a blush upon her cheeks.

David's eyes then widen and his momentarily speechless, because this is the woman that Emma has fallen for.

"Hello Regina" he finally says, blinking a dozen times.

"Hello" Regina replies politely "it is nice to finally meet you" she then adds and he says "Yes and you too"

There is then, an awkward silence for a few seconds. Until Regina says "I better go. My mother and Henry are waiting in the car"

Emma frowns

"Okay" she says sadly and Regina steps forward and says "I will call you later, Emma" and she turns and smiles a little shyly at the blonde who's frown turn's upside down.

"I'll look forward to it" she replies and the brunette gives her an adoring smile and walks off, leaving David and Emma to look at one another with knowing looks…

* * *

_**A/N There will be at least one kiss in the next chapter.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Here's an early update, which is especially for the reviewers and its a kind of a cute Emma/Regina centric chapter. Hope you like it...  
**_

* * *

The following day, Emma finishes work and heads home, as she's got an important evening planned.

Regina had kept her promise, the previous day of calling her yesterday evening. Where they had spent an hour talking, smiling like fools and also arranging a date. Which happens to be this evening.

Regina also had left Emma's with a wide smile and a feeling of happiness that Cora had spotted, soon as she saw her approaching the car. She knew that everything had gone well and this, had lead to her asking lots of questions and agreeing to babysit, so Regina could go out with Emma.

Now though, Regina was at the bookshop and rearranging a bookshelf with a happy smile upon her face. As she thought about Emma and this evenings date.

What she didn't comprehend though, was that Emma couldn't resist poping in on her way home from work. And she sneaked up behind Regina and put her hands over her eyes and said "Guess who?" Whilst grinning like a fool.

Regina's breath hitched and she meaningfully said "Emmah" whilst now turning around, to see Emma standing there smiling at her.

"I had to see you before tonight and I was passing" Emma says a little breathlessly and rakes her eyes over Regina's face. Her full red lips, the cute nose and those beautiful brown eyes. She could get lost in those eyes she mused.

"I see" Regina replied and licked her lips, as she watched the blonde intently.

"I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not dear. Its a wonderful surprise" she smiles and Emma smiles back.

"Good" Emma then says proudly, and leans in to kiss Regina's cheek. Which makes the brunette blush slightly and think so sweet.

"Sooo" Emma then begins to say, as she thinks did I overstep the mark but is cut off by Regina. Who puts her right hand on Emma's cheek and she leans in, Pushing her lips gently upon the blondes. Who is momentarily surprised but pleased.

Its soft and tentitive at first, until it involkes deeper feelings and arousal and goes into a full blown passionate kissing fest. Which is broken several seconds later, by a customer coming through the door.

Both pull away hesititantly and curse the customer who had interupted them.

"I better get going and get myself ready for tonight" Emma then says and takes a deep breath, whilst looking at Regina "because I got a date with the most amazing woman, I think you may know her" she adds and winks at Regina, who rolls her eyes playfully but feels like a lovestruck teenager.

"You better get to it then dear and don't be late" Regina smirks.

"I won't.." she beams and turns around and quickly leaves. Whilst Regina stares after her, until she hears "Do you have The golden book of fairy tales by Adrienne Segur?"and she turns her head and says "No, I'm sorry, but you can order it in. if you can wait a week?"

The middle aged woman ponders.

"Yes okay. I can do that" she smiles and they head over to the counter, where Regina takes the woman's details and then thinks back upon her kiss with Emma, with a wide smile and a fluttering within her chest.

* * *

That evening, Regina drops Henry off at her mother's and then goes back home to get ready for her date.

She laughs at herself, as she looks through her wardrobe for the tenth time.

"This is ridiculous, just pick a dress and be done with it" she tells herself, as she feels herself getting a little anxious.

Meanwhile, Emma isn't fairing any better. She's throwing clothes upon her bed and stressing out.

"She's seen me in my best clothes, ugh!" She says to herself and huffing, before grabbing her only red dress and going to put it on.

Back at Regina's, she was applying her make up in the bedroom mirror and it wasn't, until an hour later, that Emma was at the door. With a quickened heart rate and a feeling of excitment.

Regina then goes to open the door.

"Hello" she greets happily and immediately sees that Emma is raking her eyes over her attire, of tight black dress just above the knee, red blazer and heels.

"Wow Regina..you-you look great" Emma then stutters and Regina smirks. Happy that she can make Emma act like this.

"Thank you dear. You look great too" she says sincerely, as she checks Emma out and the blonde beams.

"Thanks, although I'm sorry it's nothing new. As I didn't have the time to so clothes shopping" she then rambles and Regina shakes her head in amusement and says "Don't worry Emma. All that matters is that your here And I know your not the dress kind of person, so wearing one for me is meaningful in itself"

Emma swallows and nods and says "Okay. Well, our taxi awaits" she gestures to the yellow taxi behind her and they begin to walk to it and Emma opens the door for her.

"Thank you"

"Anything for the beautiful lady" Emma smirks and Regina just chuckles and gets in.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive outside the Italian restaurant that they had agreed on the phone the previous evening.

"I reserved a table for us, in case they we're fully booked" Regina tells Emma, as they reach the doors.

"Probably a good idea. They look busy" Emma then says, as she looks over at the two dozen tables that are nearly full.

"Table for two, booked for 8pm. Under the name Mills" Regina then tells the blonde waitress. Who then looks in the brown book, that is sat upon a wooden table.

"Ah yes. This way please Miss Mills" she says moments later and gestures across the room, before walking and leading them to a table near the window.

"Is this okay?" The waitress asks and Regina answers "Yes thank you"

"Okay. I will be back to take your order soon" she then says and walks off. Leaving them take their jacket/coat off and sit down.

"This actually is a good place to sit" Emma says and looks out the window and sees a flower shop across the road.

"Im glad you approve" Regina smirks and sits down. taking the black menus out of the plastic stand and hands one to Emma. Whilst smiling at her adoringly.

"Thanks" Emma says and reaches her free hand across the table and covers Regina's free one and adds "Im so glad, that were here together" she puts emphasise on the word together.

Regina's heart swells.

"Me too" she replies lowly and Emma squeezes her hand and then pulls hers back and opens the menu.

* * *

After a minute, Emma looks up and sees Regina smirking at her.

"What?" Emma says, feeling a little self conscious.

"Nothing..you just did a cute scrunch of the nose thing. Probably at a dish you don't like"

"Cute? Really!" She chuckles nervously.

"Yes really" she smiles, then adds "Have you decided on what your ordering?"

Emma bites her lip and thinks, there's pizza but we're in a fancy restaurant and this is a date soo.."Um…spaghetti bolognese" she then decides on and Regina nods.

"And you?" Emma then asks.

"I think I will try their lasange. I want to see if it's better than my own" she smirks and Emma shakes her head in amusement.

The waitress then comes back over and they order their mains with some bread sticks and olives too.

"What can I get you both to drink?" The waitress then asks and Regina looks to Emma, who says "I'll leave that up to you"

Regina nods and tells the waitress " Two glasses of Lambrusco"

The waitress then nods and leaves. Not seeing, that Regina and Emma are now gazing at one another adoringly.

Emma then clears her throat after a long moment and says "Sooo…does Cora know what you are doing tonight? since she is babysitting Henry"

Regina takes a deep breath and nods the answer, as she doesn't know how Emma will feel about this.

Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Okay. I did think last night, that she was rather certain, when she told that man we we're dating" she chuckles. "And is she okay with us?" she asks a little anxiously.

"Yes she is. She was the one that told me to come tell you yesterday"

"Really? I must thank her when I see her" she grins and Regina scoffs.

"Your give her a bigger ego dear"

"I don't think that's possible"

They both chuckle at that and then sit in a comfortable silence, for a few moments before Regina asks "Do your parents know about us?"

Emma swallows thickly and shakes her head.

"My..my dad knows" she admits and Regina nods in understanding,

"I wondered why he was looking at me like that" she then says.

"Like what?" Emma tilts her head.

"Like he knew something"

"Oh"

The waitress then returns with their drinks and both take a sip.

"His fine with us though" Emma then says, wanting to reasure Regina.

"I'm glad" she smiles at Emma and they then talk some more, before dinner arrives.

"This is good" Emma comments, after taking a few bites.

"This is too. Although, it has nothing on my own one"

Emma chuckles.

"Yeah, yours is the best" she then says and Regina raises her chin and says "I agree" which makes Emma chuckle some more.

* * *

Once finished, they fall back Into conversation and flirtaous comments. Before being interupted by the waitress

"Would you like desert?" she asks, startling both woman as they we're too wrapped up in eachother, to notice the restaurant was nearly empty.

"No thank you. Can we have the bill please" Regina asks politely and the waitress nods.

"Of course" the waitress replies and smiles at both, then walks off.

"I didn't realize that we've been here for over two hours" Emma says in surprise and looks around, noticing the place is nearly empty.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, time flies when your having fun?" Regina teases and picks up her glass of wine.

"Yeah I have" Emma answers and watches, as Regina brings the glass to her mouth and drinks her wine slowly, whilst having a twinkle in her eyes, as shes looking at Emma.

Damn! Emma thinks, shes so sexy, she adds on her head and feels her cheeks begin to heat.

"Heres your bill ladies, i hope you have enjoyed your evening" the waitress then interupts.

"We have" both say at the same time and they look to one another bashfully, before Regina looks at the bill.

"I'll pay" Emma says seriously, after a moment.

"No you wont" Regina replies firmly and Emma sighs.

"Please Regina.."

Regina sighs.

"You can pay on our next date" Regina then declares, with a smile and Emmas face lights up.

"Really! You would go on another date with me?" she sounds a little surprised, like Regina would change her mind about the whole thing, after this one date.

Regina chuckles and finds Emma's goofy grin adorable and says "You must know by now Emmah, that I can't resist your charms"

Emma beams at this and mutters "I've got skills" which makes Regina roll her eyes playfully. Whilst getting up to go and pay the bill...


	18. Chapter 18

After the taxi ride back to Regina's. Which was spent, mostly with them holding hands and smiling like fools.

They walk up to the front door in a comfortable silence and Regina proceeds to open the door.

Emma then bites her lip. As she's suddenly feeling a little nervous, but she also knows she doesn't want to leave just yet.

Regina turns back to her, with a smile.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks, also not wanting Emma to leave just yet.

"Sure" Emma beams and follows Regina through the door, where Regina closes it and then into the kitchen. Where Regina pours out two glasses of apple cider.

Emma then takes it and says "Thanks" and Regina smirks, as she notices that Emma is staring at her lips.

"Your welcome..shall we go into the lounge?" Regina then asks and Emma nods.

Moments later, they walk to the lounge and sit down next to eachother. Both then, put their glasses down and turn inwards towards each other and they take each others hands.

"I so want to kiss you right now" Emma quietly confesses. She's feeling slightly intoxicated, but also a swell of raging emotions are going through her...happiness, excitment, anxiousness and love and Regina can't help but chuckle and nod her agreement. That yes, she also wants to Kiss Emma right now.

So she leans in, for what would be a trail passionate of kisses, tounges exploring mouths and kisses down necks and simple hand touches on bare skin. That set their bodies on fire and sends pleasent tingles down each others spines and it's not until minutes later, that they pull back. Feeling breathless, flushed in the cheeks and with thumping hearts.

They lock eyes.

"That was…wow" Emma then says breathlessly and Regina smiles widely.

"Indeed" she replies softly, then adds "As much as I want to continue.. I think maybe we should wait to you know, take things further...I mean I do want too...take things further, that is...It's just this is all new and our first proper date..." She then looks down, slightly embarassed from her rambling and Emma just grins, because she can't help but think, that Regina is cute when she rambles.

"Yeah, I totally understand Regina and anyway, I never sleep with someone after a first date" she smirks and Regina laughs and they both continue to look at one another affectionately for a long moment, before Emma says "Not that I have been on many dates...and this, is by far the best one..." and she goes red, as she realizes that she is now rambling and adds "Anyway, I think we should have our second date next Saturday"

Which makes Regina raise an eyebrow at her.

"Is that so?" Regina then says, her heart soaring at the thought.

"Yep, I think I already have an idea" she smiles goofily and it makes Regina feel more fuzzy inside and she takes a deep breath and says "And what Idea is that?"

"I'm not telling. It will be a surprise" Emma says quickly and with a misgevious grin.

"I don't like surprises" Regina replies, looking at Emma seriously.

"Your have to trust me" Emma chuckles and Regina suddenly blurts "Will you stay with me tonight..I mean..its getting late and I..I would like it if you did...its okay if you want to go home though, I understand" she brushes a hand through her hair and Emma tilts her head knowing exactly what Regina's getting at.

"I'd love to stay Regina" she says softly and she gives Regina a chaste kiss, before saying "I better let my mom know I'm staying" she then reaches for her phone and Regina mutters "You can borrow a pair of my pyjama's if you wish" and Emma smirks, as shes now typing a text.

She also can't stop the next words that are coming out of her mouth "Thats okay. Ill just sleep in my underwear" she says, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of the brunette and it works, because Regina's mouth parts as she stares at Emma. Her heart now beating a little faster and her arousal rising at the thought of it and her mouth is going a little dry.

She doesn't know how to even reply to that and wills herself to calm down and says "Okay..well…i..i'm going to freshen up" she slightly stutters and quickly excuses herself.

Leaving Emma with a smug grin upon her face and with a feeling of happiness bubbling inside of her, at how she can make Regina flustered.

* * *

Half an hour later, they are cuddled up on the sofa. Watching a late night film that is on the tv, whilst also sharing sweet kisses.

"This film is abit cheesy" Emma mumbles, whilst leaning her head on Regina's shoulder.

"How did this even now make money, its so badly written" Regina then says seriously, which makes Emna she feels her eyelids closing and a minute later, she is dozing off and not long after that, so is Regina.

Regina is the first to wake and It's six-thirty two in the morning.

She instantly notices, that Emma is laid up against her and she smiles at the sight. Then kisses the blondes head before moving slowly to get up. As she needs the bathroom, but doesn't want to wake Emma. Who ends up waking anyway.

"Mmm…what time is it?" Emma mutters, trying to open her eyes.

"Before seven" she answers and stands up.

"Really! And where are you off too?" Emma moans.

"The bathroom"

"Okay, well hurry up. I miss my pillow" she smirks and Regina scoffs but smiles, as she heads off to the bathroom. Leaving Emma to try and wake up.

Five minutes later, Regina returns to find Emma is no in the lounge. She frowns and goes to the kitchen, where Emma is yawning and making two coffees.

Regina tilts her head at this and wonders when it happened. When this all fell into place, like the final piece of the puzzle.

Emma then turns and see's Regina looking at her and she gives a tired smile.

"Hey, I hope you dont mind me helping myself to your stuff" she says softly.

"Of course not. I hope, you know how I like my coffee in the mornings dear" Regina smirks, as she moves towards Emma, who instinctively holds her arms out, awaiting Regina's embrace.

"Sure. Black right?" Emma mutters, hoping shes remembering right.

"Yes dear" Regina smiles, pulling Emma into a soft embrace and leaning her head on Emmas shoulder.

After a moment Emma mutters "This is nice" with a smug grin upon her face and Regina hums in agreement.

She has never known, such a gesture would feel so right and she is surprised, at how easy this is for her to do with Emma.

All she knew, when she saw the blonde making the coffee, was that she needed to touch her, hold her. The previous evening had only solidified her feelings and thoughts of never letting go of this woman and they stay like that for another long moment, before Regina pulls back and looks into emerald eyes.

"Thank you for staying last night" she tells Emma, meaningfully.

"No problem, I literally might do just about anything for you" Emma confesses and chuckles nervously. Making Regina's heart swell and she gives Emma a soft meaningful kiss, before pulling back and saying "You better get to it with those coffees" whilst she takes a breath and bites her lip, as Emma goes to pour the coffees into two mugs.

"What time have you got to go pick Henry up?" Emma then asks.

"Soon, but not just yet. Its still early"

"Yeah it is...we um, didnt even make it to bed did we" she chuckles and hands Regina her mug.

"No. It is odd though as I never fall asleep on the sofa" she blows the coffee abit to cool it down and Emma tilts her head.

"That's because you didn't have me to cuddle with" Emma grins and Regina scoffs.

"That is true. Although if I remember rightly you were the one doing most of the cuddling dear" Regina then says and Emma shakes her head.

"Nah ah. I noticed, you holding me real close lastnight, you know. Like you never wanted to let go" she grins "Not that I'm complaining" she still grins and Regina takes a sip of her coffee. Whilst feeling her cheeks starting to heat, by Emma's words.

Which she knew she couldnt deny, because it was the true and there was then a pause, as both continued to enjoy the warm liquid of the coffee and the wonderful feeling, of being in love..

* * *

_**A/N Hope you liked the fluff :) &amp; thanks for reading :)  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Momma" Henry excitedly says, as he sees Regina walking into Cora's lounge and he jumps off the sofa and hurries over to see her with arms open.

Regina then bends to pick him up and she smiles widely at him.

"I've missed you my little prince" she hugs him "and have you been a good boy for your grandparents?" she then asks and he nods.

"Grandma gave me a cookie" he then says happily and Regina raises an eyebrow and looks to her mother. Who is standing close by.

"Well you must of definitely been good to get one of those" She then says softly and he beams and asks "Where's Emma?"

"She's at home, but told me to tell you she will see you soon" she tells him softly and Henry ponders for a moment, before mumbling "Okay" and Regina, then puts him down and he walks off back towards the sofa.

Cora then steps closer to Regina, with a knowing look and says "So dear. How did your little date go?" she smirks and Regina shakes her head in amusement and replies "I knew it wouldn't take long for you to ask"

"Well, I did babysit last night, so you could go out dear"

"Yes but you love having Henry here"

Cora looks to Henry and says "Yes i do, but it's a rare thing for my daughter to be going on dates"

Regina rolls her eyes.

"I guess I'm just picky, when it comes to love" Regina then says seriously and Cora looks back to Regina with wide eyes.

"Love? I didn't say anything about love, but it must be serious if your throwing that word out there dear" she grins and Regina takes a deep breath, because yes this serious for her. she's finally letting someone in or rather Emma has made her drop her walls and its slightly frightening but amazing at the same time.

"Im happy for you. You really must of had a special date last night" Cora then says and smiles at her daughter, who returns the smile.

"And I bet the nightly activities we're special too" Cora then adds and she chuckles. Which makes Regina's smile turn into a gape.

"Mother! We…we didn't do...that" she then stutters and huffs at her stuttering. Which makes Cora's chuckle turn into a laugh.

"Your not funny" Regina then snaps.

"Oh come on Regina. Your reaction was priceless"

Regina scoffs at this and there's a pause. As both look to Henry for a moment, until Regina looks back to her mother and says "Would you be able to babysit this Saturday coming?"

Cora raises an eyebrow.

"Emma wants to take me out" Regina then adds softly and Cora tilts her head and wonders, if Emma is aware that her daughter is totally smitten.

"And where does she want to take you?" Cora asks curiously.

"I don't know, it's a surprise" Regina tells her and frowns.

"But you don't like surprises" Cora says in surprise.

"True, but in going to trust her"

Cora shakes her head in amusement.

"You are totally smitten" she says lightly, which earns her a glare from her daughter.

"No..I.." she stops, as she sees Cora giving her a knowing look and then sighs and says "Yes okay, I may be just s little" and she starts to blush and thinks, I might be more than a little, but i'm not going to admit that to my mother right now.

* * *

The next few days go by quickly, with Regina busy with the store and Henry and Emma, busy with work and helping her parents out.

However, both women make the time to send the odd text and speak on the phone, every evening for a good half an hour or more and on the Thursday, Regina goes to see Emma at the cafe, after the lunch time rush.

"Really!" Emma says in surprise, as she beams at Regina. Who has stopped in front of her at the counter.

Regina smirks.

"I wasnt expecting to see you until saturday. I mean not that this is a bad thing. Its a good thing…i mean ugh" Emma rambles, which makes Regina smile widely.

"Your rambling dear" Regina tells her softly and Emma nods.

"I know. Its all your fault you know"

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"How is it my fault?" She asks curiously and tilts her head.

"Cos your…well..your you" Emma mutters and sighs, as she feels a little embrasssed by stuttering. However, Regina just smiles at her.

"Im glad we cleared that up" she teases and Emma ducks her head and thinks she must think im an idiot!

"Anyway, i would like a coffee please" Regina asks, while never taking her eyes off Emma. Who now has a slight blush in her cheeks and is biting her lip.

She comes to the conclusion, that shes glad she made the decision not to wait until saturday to see Emma. She had missed being in the blondes presence and seeing the effect she had on Emma right now, was even more worth it.

"Sure anything you want" Emma then says and Regina leans in slightly and says "Anything? Hmm" as she rakes her eyes over Emma and licks her lips, which makes Emma swoon and her cheeks to heat more.

Regina then chuckles and Emma huffs but smiles.

"Your not funny" Emma then mutters and goes to make the coffee, while regina finds a rable in the nearly empty cafe.

* * *

Two minutes later, Emma takes the drink over to Regina. Who is smiling up at her.

"Thank you" she says softly.

"No problem" Emma grins goofily and watches intently at how Regina tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Its surprisingly quiet in here today" Regina then says and Emma nods.

"Yeah, its sometimes like this. Everyone usuaully comes in all at once or not at all"

"Are you able to sit down and join me for a moment?" Regina then asks.

"Id love too but Ruby is not here today, so im out front on my own" She frowns and moves to pick up two cups from the table closest to Regina.

"Okay...Will you tell me what you have planned for saturday?" Regina then asks, as its been bugging her since Emma mentioned it.

"Nope" Emma smirks "And don't worry, i think your like it"

"Is there a dress code?"

"No. Wear what you want"

"What if i wore jogging botttoms and a t shirt?" Regina asks with a smirk and Emma laughs and steps closer to Regina and whispers "You can if you want, but your still look just as beautiful because you always are to me"

Regina smiles bashfully and feels a fluttering within her stomach, at Emma's kind words.

"Ill be right back" Emma then says and disapears for a minute, before returning and saying "ill be at yours at seven if thats okay?"

"Yes thats fine…are you not even going to give me a clue?"

Emma shakes her head and says "Your see on Saturday"

Regina pouts at this, but then picks up her coffee and puts it to her mouth. Whilst wondering what Emma has planned and she can't help but feel excited about it...

* * *

_**A/N Next chapter spoilers...Emma will tell her mother about her relationship with Regina and there will be more Regina/Emma and Regina/Emma/Henry moments.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N Merry Christmas to all my readers and my gift to you, is this longer chapter :) Also, I've put off Emma telling her parents about her and Regina untill the next chapter. Hope you don't mind too much.  
**_

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina's door three times and then took a deep breath. She hoped that Regina was going to like the evening she had planned and hoped that her attire of black trousers, boots, her best jumper and pea coat would be suitable enough. As she thought it was definatly to cold for a dress.

The door then opens, revealing a smiling Regina, with full make up on and wearing black trousers, a lowly buttoned blouse which reveals some clevage and blazer.

It makes Emma drool.

"Hey" Emma then squeaks, a litlle too highly and Regina smirks at her.

"Hello Emma" she then replies, whilst smiling once more.

"I hope you don't mind that Im wearing this" Emma gestures to herself "Its rather cold tonight and It was either my skinny jeans or these trousers and I thought my skinnies would be a little undateish" she chuckles.

While Regina quirks an eyebrow.

"Undateish? really Emma?" she says and shakes her head in amusement.

"Yeah, its a new word" Emma answers and chuckles nervously. As she watches Regina now raking her eyes over her.

"I believe the words you will look beautiful in anything comes to mind" Regina then says and Emma beams.

"You remember that huh?" Emma then says a little cockily.

"I remember alot of things dear...like I should like what you have planned tonight and I must say I hope you don't disapoint" she gives Emma a serious look which makes Emma swallow thickly.

"Yeah, we better get going" Emma then says, as confident as she can but inside she's hoping to the gods, that Regina has a good time.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they are stood outside the town Cinema.

Regina smirks.

"I should of known" she then says with a smile and adds "I haven't been to the cinema in years"

Emma licks her lips.

"They've got a special showing tonight" she then says, as she looks at a couple. That are entering the cinema.

"What kind of special?" Regina asks curiously.

"The Dukes of Hazzard" Emma then says, as seriously as she can but can't hold her laugh, at Regina's scrunching of her nose.

"Sorry, I just had to see your reaction to that" she says, whilst still chuckling and Regina nudges Emma's arm and says "Your not funny"

Emma then beams and says "I just knew, that you would react to that but Dukes of Hazzard, really aint a bad movie you know"

"I suppose its okay, if your into that sort of thing" Regina then says, as she smirks and tilts her head.

"Well I hope you will like this movie. I have wanted to see it since I heard about it and I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else" Emma then confesses and Regina feels her heart swell.

"Are you going to tell me what one it is?" she then asks and Emma shakes her head and replies "You'll see" and links their arms together, before taking Regina into the cinema. Where Emma purchases the tickets and they purchase there drinks and a bag of popcorn.

"I think Katheryn has mentioned this film" Regina says casually, as they look for their seats. Which is in the second row from the back.

"Yeah?, what did she say about it?"

"That she wanted to see it because of Russell Crowe" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh" Emma then mutters, as they begin to sit down and the lights go down.

"I'm not that shallow of course, I like a good plot" Regina then says seriously and Emma smiles and whispers "Of course you do" teasingly, which earns her a glare from Regina.

They then watch, as the first trailer starts to play and Regina looks to Emma who is wide eyed. Clearly this trailer has her interest Regina thinks and it just makes her smile, especially when Emma puts the straw to her mouth and sucks her drink up, whilst staring at the trailer.

Shes so adorable, Regina thinks and shakes her head amusedly. As she looks back to the screen.

She then picks up her cup and takes a sip and then looks back to Emma, who is now looking at her.

"You are so beautiful" Emma tells her honestly and with so much meaning, that the man in front turns round to look at both of them. He see's that Regina has a bashful look upon her face, until she see's him staring at her and she glares at him. Making him turn back around.

Emma then chuckles and leans into Regina and whispers "Thats a fine glare you got there Miss Mills"

Regina smirks amd feels her cheeks heat a little.

"Well its rude to stare" she then mutters back and Emma just shakes her head and takes the brunettes hand in her own and looks back to the screen.

* * *

At the end of the film, Emma can't stop asking Regina what she thought of this part and that part of the movie and how great it was.

"A Top five thats for sure" Emma says, as they walk out of the cinema. Arm in arm.

"Yes, I have to say I quite enjoyed that" Regina then says with a smile, as she watches Emma's mouth part and say "Come on Regina, you were well into it and I heard you say oh no, when they killed his family"

Regina stares at her for a moment.

"I thought you were paying full attention to the movie?" she asks softly then adds "Well, apart from that part where you were kissing me" she smiles and feels all mushy about it.

"Yeah I was...but I wanted to make sure you wasn't bored and I happened to really enjoy kissing you too" Emma states seriously but beams. As they continue to walk.

Regina smile widens.

"I did like it very much dear but I'm curious to know, what you would of done, if I wasnt?"

Emma takes a breath.

"Well, I would of taken us somewhere else" She says seriously.

Regina raises her eyebrows.

"You would of done that?" she asks a little surprised.

"Of course. Yeah, I mean you being happy is important to me" she stops and takes Regina's hands. "This is...Well this, us, is important to me and I like to think were becoming serious..if you know what I mean" she goes a little bashful.

Regina then squeezes her hands and looks into emerald eyes and replies "Yes, it definatly is Emmah" she smiles softly and Emma beams.

* * *

Once they arrive back at Regina's home, Regina makes them two apple ciders and they sit in the lounge together and talk about anything and nothing for a good while, aswel as exchanging simple touches and sweet kisses.

"Will you stay?" Regina whispers, as Emma pulls back from a passionate kiss. She can feel her heart beating faster and she hopes Emma will say yes.

"Yeah, I was hoping you would ask" Emma answers breathlessly and this makes Regina laugh lightly in happiness and a moment later, Emma says "I love your laugh" and then looks away. Thinking stop making a fool of yourself woman! but Regina puts her hand under Emma's chin and guides her gaze back to her and then kisses her once more, but this one is deeper and seemingly more passionate.

It makes Emma melt and her arousal to rise to new heights and before she knews it, shes saddling Regina's lap and Regina's tugging at her jumper, as they continue to kiss passionatly.

Two minutes later, they are raking their hands everywhere that they can reach, while kssing, pecking and using tongues and It takes alot of will power, for both too stop but they pull away and take a few deep breaths.

Before Regina takes their glasses to the kitchen and then returns and holds out her hand to Emma and says "Shall we go to bed?" a little too suggestively and Emma cant help but gulp.

She then nods and stands, taking Regina's hand and letting herself be lead to Regina's room. Whilst knowing, that she will never want to leave.

* * *

The next morning Regina wakes to find Emma's head laying upon her chest. She smiles and runs her hand through blonde locks. She feels happy and content.

"Mmm" Emma then moans, with still eyes closed which makes Regina smile.

They then lay like that for a while, before Emma leans up and pulls herself up so she can kiss Regina.

"Good morning to you too" Regina then says happily, when Emma pulls back.

Emma chuckles and feels kind of excited.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina then asks.

"Yeah, to be honest its the best I've slept in a long while" she beams.

"I;m glad"

"And its all down to you" Emma then adds and Regina nods slightly.

"Yes, I believe it is" she then says proudly and Emma chuckles again.

There then is a pause, before Emma says "Your bed is so comfy"

Regina scoffs and tells her "How would you know that, when You laid on me for most of the night dear"

"I just do and your comfy too" she winks at Regina, who laughs and Emma just grins and then leans in to kiss Regina again but before it can become more heated, Regina's mobile starts to ring and Emma groans.

"I should answer that" Regina mutters and then reaches for her phone on the side cabinet and see's that the word Mother, is flashing on the screen.

She presses a button and puts it to her ear and says "Hello"

Meanwhile, Emma looks around the room.

"How did that happen?" Regina then says and Emma looks back to her, seeing a serious look upon Regina's face.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?...Okay...il be right there" she then says and sits up, with a concerned look upon her face and then hangs up and shakes her head, before getting up.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asks worridly.

"Henry's had an accident and they are at the hospital" Regina answers and rushes off towards her wardrobe, to get some clothes out.

"What kind of accident? is it serious?" Emma then asks worridly, as she also gets up and picks her clothes from the floor and begins to put them back on.

"He was playing and fell awkwardly. My mother thinks he may have broken something" she says a little shakily and looks to Emma sadly.

"Would you like me to come with you to the hospital?" Emma then asks and bites her lip.

Regina then walks towards the ensuite and stops at the doorway and looks to Emma "I think I would like that, if your sure"

Emma smiles at her.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want to make sure that his alright too"

Regina'a smile widens, at Emma's earnest words. It warms her heart, that Emma is concerned about Henry too and makes her feel as if she doesnt have to go through everything alone anymore.

She then goes to get dressed, while Emma finishes getting ready herself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, both are in Regina's car and are heading towards the hospital.

"I'm sure his gonna be okay Regina. It probarly just a sprain" Emma says, trying to ease Regina's concerns. "And Im sure once he see's you he will feel better" she adds softly and it makes Regina smile and look sideways and say "He will be happy to you too dear"

Emma smiles at that.

"His my favourite kid in the world, you know" she then tells Regina, who laughs and says "His the only kid you know"

Emma nods in agreement and then says "Yeah, that's true but his still my favourite" she then chuckles at herself.

When they get to the hospital, they walk quickly to the front desk. Where they are guided to where Henry is.

Regina, then walks straight into assessment room and see's her parents standing next to a bed. She hurries over to them with Emma following closely behind.

"Henry" Regina says eagerly and when she hears him say "MOM" she hurries over to him then goes to hug but see' s that his cluching his arm, so she sits next to him and kisses his head.

"Are you okay?" she asks him softly and he nods.

"What happened?" Regina then asks, looking to her mother. Who is crossed armed and watching worridly.

"I don't know really. One minute he was playing and then, I heard him crying and found him cluching his arm" Cora says quickly and frowns.

"Have the doctors been to see him?" Regina then asks.

"Yes dear and his just had an x-ray. They should be back soon" she tries to reasure Regina, whilst feeling terrible that this has happened.

Regina then nods and then turns her attention back to Henry "Were be able to go home soon" she tell him softly.

"Can I have icecream?" he then mumbles and that makes them all smile at him.

"I think his going to be just fine" Henry Sr then tells Regina, who agrees.

"Yes. I think we shall get you home and you can have two scoops of icecream, as you've been so brave" she tells Henry with a smile.

"That sounds like a good plan" Emma then says, causing Henry to finally notice Emma's presence and he looks over to her with widening eyes.

"EMMA" he says in surprise and they all chuckle at his sudden surprise, in seeing that Emma was there.

"Hey" Emma replies a little timidly and steps closer.

"Are you going to come back home too?" he asks Emma, who can see that he wants her too.

"Yeah I am, if your mom will let me" she smirks and looks to Regina, who rolls her eyes and says "Of course you are"

Meanwhile, Cora and Henry Sr are looking to eachother with knowing looks.

* * *

Forty Minutes later, The doctor returns to give the good news. That there were no breaks but some bruising may appear over the next few hours.

Regina breaths a sigh of relief, that it wasnt too serious and kisses Henry on the head.

"Can we go home now?" he asks hopeful.

"Yes. Lets go home" Regina replies softly and when Regina pulls into the driveway. Henry rushes out and to the front door. The excitment of getting Icecream seems to have lessened the pain.

"Be careful Henry" Regina shouts and Emma just smirks, as she watches Henry.

Once inside, they all go to the kitchen. Where Regina goes to the freezer to get the icecream out and Henry looks up at Emma and says "Will you have icecream too?"

Emma tilts her head.

"Yeah, If thats alright with Regina" she replies and looks to Regina, who now has a smile on her face.

"I thought this may happen" she then says, whilst shaking her head in amusement and gives both a knowing look. Before placing the two tubs of icecream on the unit and saying "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Both Henry and Emma imediatly look to one another and say "CHOCOLATE" together, causing both to grin and chuckle a little.

Regina rolls her eyes and takes the vanillla back to the freezer and then gets two bowls out, so she can put the icecream in them.

"Will I see you more often, now that you and mommy are friends" Henry asks, as Regina is busy scooping icecream.

Emma smiles at him.

"I sure hope so Henry" she then says and he rubs his arm.

Henry then seems to ponder for a moment, before saying "Can we all go to park soon?"

Emma smiles at him again.

"Sure, maybe next weekend. I'm sure your mom would love to go park too"

Henry then grins at Emma, until a he is given his bowl of icecream.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Regina puts a film on the tv for Henry to watch and then returns to the kitchen. Where she begins to wash the bowls and cutlery. While Emma watches her.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks softly, seeing that Regina is being quiet.

"Yes. I was just thinking about nothing really" she sighs.

"Oh"

Regina then drains the water and dries her hands, then turning back to Emma. Who is waiting expectantly.

"Thank you for being so good with Henry" she says sincerly and Emma gapes momentarily, as she wasn't expecting Regina to say that.

"Sure. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" she asks curiously.

Regina looks down sadly.

"Past Experience. Not many people take the time to get to know my son, or willingly take an interest in him" she frowns.

"Are you serious?" Emma then asks, in disbelief.

"Yes. That is one of the main reasons why I was very reluctant to date anyone...until I met you"

"I'm that great huh?" Emma then asks jokingly. Trying to make Regina smile again and Regina scoffs.

"No seriously, I'm glad. Otherwise Id be heartbroken really...with you, I can be myself. I feel that you understand me and we can trust eachother" she takes a breath "And all those other people that cant see how great Henry is..well, their idiots because he is great and your great" she adds and chuckles nervously, but shes being sincere and Regina can see that and it makes her fall a little more...


	21. Chapter 21

Emma arrives home, later that evening to find her parents talking on the sofa.

"Hey, Im home" she says casually, whilst taking off her coat.

"Did you have a nice time?" her dad asks casually but knowingly.

"Yeah.." she smiles to herself "It was great" she then adds and puts her coat on the stand.

"I thought you would of been home earlier?" her mother then asks curiously, as she turns to look at Emma.

"Yeah, Henry had an accident so I stayed a little longer" she tucks her loose hair behind her ear and goes to sit down.

"Have you had dinner?"

"No, but don't worry about it" she shakes her head, whilst looking to the TV and then eagerly gets her mobile out of her pocket and texts Regina..._ just to let you know, I got home okay and miss you guys already xx_

She then presses send and smiles, as she looks to the Tv again. Not seeing her dad smirking at her.

"So, what did you get up too?" her mom then asks curiously.

"Nothing much" she bites her lip and squeezes her mobile a little tighter in her hand. She knows she needs to tell her mother about Regina sooner or later but she worrid about the reaction she will recieve. As her mother has always gone on about how she will have this happily ever after with a wonderful prince. So, she decides that she will tell her another day.

* * *

Two days later, Emma goes to work and the creepy guy is sitting there with a smug grin upon his face.

"Oh god, Ruby. Please you serve him" Emma begs.

Ruby rolls her eyes, as she goes to walk towards the kitchen and says "I'm busy Ems and his only a customer. You can handle him"

Emma sighs and picks up the mans coffee and takes it over to him.

"Are you still seeing your lady friend?" he asks, as soon as Emma places the mug down upon the table and Emma looks at him strangely.

"I don't see how that is any of your business"

"So you are then?" he smirks.

She takes a deep breath.

"If it will shut you up, then Yes, I am, but its really none of your business" she says seriously.

The man begins to put sugars into his mug.

"Thats a shame. As one night with me, would change your mind love" he teases and Emma grimaces and she crosses her arms defensively.

"Listen, I am not interested okay. Why would I be, when I have an amazing woman as my girlfriend, who I love" she says, not caring who hears, but she doesn't see that her mother had entered and had heard the man's teasing and Emma's confession.

"Emma" her mother then says, in disbelief and Emma freezes, her eyes widen.

"Did you just say..." she trails off and Emma closes her eyes for a moment and wishes to be swallowed up whole but then, she turns around and opens her eyes. Seeing a confused expression upon her mothers face. Who is also thinking did she just say...

"Mom, I can explain" Emma then says as calmly as she can.

"I sure hope so" her mother replies seriously and then frowns, as she looks to the man who has a smug grin upon his face and she gives him a strange look.

He then puts his hands up in surrender and Ruby interupts by saying "Ems we need you in the kitchen please can you talk about this later?" she gives Emma a stare and Emma looks down sadly and says "Sorry Rubes"

Mary Margaret then looks left and right, not knowing what exactly to say and still in somewhat of shock but she quickly says "Ill see you at home" before walking out and leaving Emma standing there, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Later that evening, Emma paces outside her front door for a good five minutes, before she enters and see's her parents talking on the sofa.

"Hey" she says as casual as she can and both parents look to her.

She steps forward.

"Your mother has told me what happened" David says somewhat seriously.

"Yeah" Emma sighs.

"I just don't understand" her mother then says, looking confused.

"What don't you understand?" Emma asks.

"How you never told us about this. How long have you..." she trails off and stares at Emma.

"Not long. If you must know, we had our second date saturday night" she smiles at the memory.

Theres a pause.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Totally sure" she replies honestly and then feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and digs it out, seeing that Regina has messaged her back, as she had called Regina about it after work.

_Regina: Do not worry my love. Everything will work out I promise. xx_

Emma feels a lump work its way into her throat and she just wants to run away to Regina's and hide away but she knows she has to face this.

David then gets up and goes to hug her.

"I am happy for you" he whispers. While her mother looks down in thought.

"Why did you not tell us sooner?" she then asks.

"Mom" Emma whines.

"How long have you been gay?" her mother then says bluntly.

Emma's eyes widen and she nearly chokes.

"I don't...I dont think its how long exactly...I just...feel very strongly about Regina and we understand eachother. I trust her" Emma tells her seriously.

"She feels the same?" her mother then asks, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah I believe she does" she answers and smiles but then frowns, at the memory of when she had left Regina's the day before...

**Flashback**

"See you soon" Emma says casually as she can, as she hesitantly lets go of Regina's hand. Of which she had held to the door.

Regina has a frown upon her face.

"Yes. See you soon" she replies sadly.

Emma tilts her head and steps a little closer to Regina and kisses her passionatly. Whilst running her hand through the brunnettes hair.

Regina is smiling, when Emma pulls away.

"I'm going to miss doing that" Emma mutters and smirks.

"I bet you will" Regina replies and tries to regain some composure.

"Yeah...um, Regina?..." Emma then asks bashfully.

"Yes dear?"

"I...I will let you know when I get home, is that okay?"

Regina chuckles at Emma's bashfullness.

"Yes, thats okay Emmah" she smirks "I'd like that" she adds softly.

They then stare at one another adoringly for a long moment, before Emma steps back, whilst taking a breath and walks away and once she reaches twelve steps away, she looks back and see's Regina watching her with a look that just melts her...

**Flashback end.**

"Is this a serious thing?" her mother then asks, whilst still looking somewhat confused.

Emma takes a breath.

"Mom, this is the most serious thing of my life and all you need to know is that yes, Im in a relationship and yes, I am happy and yes, its with Regina. So please can you just accept this" she then frowns and slumps her shoulders.

While Mary Margaret blinks with mouth slightly agape. She then looks to David, as if asking for guidence but he just says "Emma is happy honey"

Theres a pause.

"When did you both know?" she then asks Emma, who throws her arms up in the air and walks off towards the kitchen. Her mother follows.

"Im curious Emma" she then tells the blonde.

"I just knew, that when I found someone, you would want to know the ins and outs" she says sarcastically.

"Don't be disgusting Emma. I do not want to know what you two get up too in the bedroom!"

"MOM...I DO NOT MEAN THAT" Emma shouts.

"Oh"

Theres a pause.

"If you must know, I think the first time we meet there was something. Something we hadn't realized until later if you know what I mean" She takes a breath and runs a hand through her hair.

"And your sure about this?"

"Stop asking me that" she snaps in frustration "I told you already, yes" she sighs.

"Okay" her mom then replies lowly, as she can see Emma is being serious and theres another pause, as she thinks upon her next words..."I'd like to meet her properly If your serious about this" she says a little hestitantly.

Emma's gapes at her in surprise.

"REALLY?"

"Yes really" she crosses her arms "Maybe she can come to dinner one evening with her son"

"Seriously?" Emma asks.

"Don't look so surprised Emma" she shakes her head and uncrosses her arms "It is going to take me some time to get my head around this..I'm still somewhat surpirsed" she then adds and Emma crosses her arms and looks down with a frown.

"But I'm going to try too"

"Okay" Emma mumbles.

They then stand awkwardly for a moment, before Emma hesitantly goes to her room. Whilst her mother goes to sit back down upon the sofa.

"Did you really not know about this?" she then asks, once seated.

"No" he replies and quickly looks back to the TV, pretending not to notice his wifes disbelieving stare...

* * *

**A/N Next chapter - Regina goes for dinner at Emma's and its awkward.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

The following day after work, Emma heads straight to the bookshop. Where she immediatly thanks the gods that there are no customers and embraces Regina in a welcoming hug.

"Emma, are you okay sweetheart?" Regina asks a litle worridly.

"Its been a long day" Emma mutters and inhales Regina's scent of apple and cinamon.

Regina smiles and then says "What has happened?"

Emma pulls back to look at Regina.

"Nothing. I mean, apart from my mom acting strange around me"

"Oh"

"My dads cool though" she then says and pouts slightly, whilst looking to her girlfriends lips and before she knows it shes captured them with hers and is kissing Regina passionately.

A long moment later, Regina pulls away, making Emma frown but the brunette sways over to the door and locks it. Turning the sign over to closed. Then walking back purposly saying "We wouldn't want to be interepeted would we?" with a wicked grin on her face that makes Emma's arousal soar.

"I guess not" she replies shakily, as Regina takes her hand and leads her to her office. Where they have a heated make out session. Before Emma helps Regina clear up and that's when she spots how to kill a mockingbird upon the counter.

It makes her scoff and Regina tilts her head curiously.

"Sorry, its just thats my moms favourite book" Emma then says gesturing to the book.

"Oh"

"What?"

"Its just, what someone reads can say alot about them as I think I have mentioned to you before" she smirks, remembering when she had taught Emma looking in a dinosaur book.

"Yeah I remember that" Emma replies and smiles shyly before saying "So what does that say about my mom?"

Regina smiles.

"She has Compassion" she then tells her softly and Emma ponders for a brief moment, before saying "That's debatable" sarcastically and they both chuckle.

"Anyway, are we leaving soon?" Emma then asks, bringing her hand up to tuck some loose strands of Regina's hair behind her ear.

"Yes I am. Why?" Regina replies and looks at Emma suspiciously.

"I was thinking...maybe I could come over for dinner with you and Henry tonight. I haven't seen him in a while" she grins and Regina scoffs.

"I just think you don't want to face your mother and you saw Henry on sunday" Regina tells her with a smirk.

"Yeah, you got me. You know me so well" Emma smirks back and Regina shakes her head in amusement.

"Okay, That sounds nice dear and Henry will be very happy to see you"

"I'm hoping you will be happy too" Emma then says hopefully and Regina leans forward and gives Emma a chaste kiss.

"I am" she then tells her and leans back, raking her eyes over Emma's work clothes.

Emma shivers pleasantly.

"How is Henry now?" Emma then asks, as Regina steps away with a smile upon her face.

"His doing much better but is still asking for icecream"

Emma chuckles at this and continues helping Regina clear up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Regina closes the shop and they both make their way to Regina's car and then to Regina's house.

Where they have another make out session, before Katheryn walks in the door with Henry and her daughter and both Regina and Emma jump apart and fix their attire quickly. However, Katheryn is suspicious as she catches Emma wiping smudged lipstick off her mouth. That clearly belonged to Regina.

"Mommy.." Henry says happily, before seeing Emma and going "Emma.." and shuffling over to her and Emma picks him up.

"How are you lil man" Emma asks softly and he beams.

"I've been school" he then says and Emma smiles at him.

"Thank you for bringing him home Katheryn" Regina then tells her blonde best friend.

"Its no problem" she smiles and looks between Regina and Emma. "So, is Emma staying over?" Katheryn teases and smirks and Regina gives her a playful glare.

"She's here for dinner" she then says seriously, although she's not against the idea of Emma staying over. Far from it.

"Ah. Well I've got to get home so, I'll leave you to enjoy your evening" she turns and Regina follows. Leaving Henry rambling to Emma about his day and not hearing Katheryn teasing Regina.

"Looks like its getting serious" Katheryn says, as she turns outside the door to face Regina.

"Thats none of your business" Regina replies with a widening smile upon her face.

"Oh look at that, I'd say definatly serious" she chuckles.

"Oh shut up" Regina snaps but theres no mealace in her tone.

"Are you still poping over after work tomorrow?" Katheryn then asks and Regina nods.

"Yes. After I finish I'll be straight over"

Katheryn smiles and then bids her goodbyes and leaves and Regina closes the door and heads back to the lounge where Henry is still rambling on about his teacher giving him homework.

* * *

During Dinner, which involved Regina's homemade lasagna. Emma paused and looked between Regina and Henry. Who were staring down at their plates and she smiled.

She finally felt she had a family of her own. Regina and Henry made her feel special and safe. She couldn't imagaine her life any other way now and she wanted her mom to accept them.

She remembered her moms awkwardness and her request that Emma invite Regina and Henry over for dinner. So, she took a breath and said "Um, I was thinking, well my parents were thinking. That you and Henry should come over for dinner one evening. They would like to meet you guys properly" she then bite her lip, as Regina looked at her wide eyed and Henry chuckled and said "Are you parents like my grandma"

Emma chuckled, glad for Henry's lightheartedness.

"Well actually" she kept her gaze on him "Yeah, kind of and they will love you" she add and Henry beams and looked to Regina and said "We go see Emma's mom and dad?"

Regina smiled at him and then looked shyly at Emma.

"Are you sure they want this Emma?" she asks.

"Well, she wouldnt have said it if she didnt but I understand if you don't want too. Maybe its to soon" she sighs and looked down.

"I want to Emma" Regina reasures, putting her folk down and reaching across the table. Placing her hand upon Emma's. That is upon the table. "For you, for us" she adds and Emma looks up at her and smiles.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Okay cool. Maybe next week then"

"That will be fine" Regina smiles at her, squeezing her hand then pulling back and Emma beams.

* * *

A week later

Regina pulls up to Emma's parents home and looks up with a little apprehention. She was feeling a little nervous or anxious about speaking to Emma's parents. Sure, she had already seen them breifly but this was a dinner and most likely a interigation.

"Mom we here?" Henry asks.

"Yes Henry, were here" she takes a breath and gets out the car, Henry too.

They then walk towards the building and Emma comes rushing out, surprising both.

"EMMA" Henry squeaks and Emma grins at him.

"Hey" she says to him, before looking towards Regina and raking her eyes over Regina's pant suit. She really did love Regina's attire.

"I wanted to catch you before you come inside" she then says and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I don't want you to freak out and if and when you've had enough, just let me know and I will get us out of there"

Regina laughs.

"I don't know who's more anxious about this me or you" she chuckles.

"Your anxious?" Emma says concerned.

"Of course dear. I'm meeting the parents, thats pretty serious as many would say"

"Yeah and I've already meet yours" Emma beams.

"Exactly"

Henry looks between the pair confused.

"I guess, I just don't want you to change your mind about me" she bites her lip and Regina smirks and shakes her head.

"Theres nothing that can do that sweetheart. I'm afriad your stuck with me and Henry here"

Emma beams and looks to Henry, who is looking at her nodding.

"Well im glad to here that"

"Good" Regina clarifies and then says "Shall we?" gesturing behind Emma and Emma nods and they walk inside.

* * *

A Minute later, they walk through the front door, where they are hit with the smell of food and Emma takes Henry's coat and puts it away. Whilst Regina's father approaches them and says "Its nice to see you again Regina"

"And you" Regina says politely.

"And this must be Henry who Emma has told me all about"

Henry goes a little shy and steps alittle closer to Regina.

"Dont be shy Henry" Regina tells him softly "This is David, Emma's father"

"Hi" he says meekly and Emma chuckles as she comes back and knells next to Henry and whispers "I told him you like dinosaurs and his interested in knowing more about them. Would you like to tell him?"

Henry smiles and they walk over to the lounge, where they sit down and David says "I heard someone likes dinosaurs and I saw this and thought you may like it" he leans over and picks up a dinosaur with a tag on it.

"Apparantly this is an Allosaurus" David says, holding it out to Henry, who gets up and moves closer to David. Sitting next to him, looking at the dinosaur.

"Allosaurus" Henry says, testing the word.

"Yeah thats right and it has a few facts about it written on the tag" David then says and begins to read it "Allosaurous" which is in different coloured writtening, then on the back "Smaller than the R-Tex but faster and more vicious. The Allosaurus is the all purpose predator of the Jurastic period"

Henry's eyes go wide.

"Its better than the Rex" he says in surprise and David smiles at him and says "It seems so" and hands the dinosaur to Henry, who inspects it and says "It looks like a rex"

They chuckle lightly.

"And its mine?" Henry then asks to clarify.

"Yes all yours Henry" David says and this makes Regina feel more at ease. That David is thoughtful and genuinally taking interest in Henry.

"Henry then knells down on the floor and plays with the Dinosaur on the coffee table. While David turns his attention to Regina and Emma.

"I hope you don't mind that I got him that" he says to Regina.

"Its fine. Thankyou"

David nods and asks "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes. Please"

"We have wine, orange juice, lemonade, tea or coffee?"

"Coffee will be fine and can Henry have that too?" she asks.

"Of course" he stands and looks to Emma, who shakes her head and he walks off. Leaving Henry playing dinosaur and Regina looking to Emma and saying "That was very nice of him to think of Henry"

Emma smiles goofily.

"Yeah, I've told him a few times about Henry and he said he saw that in the shop he was in and thought it would be nice for Henry"

"Oh"

"In my opinion I think his trying to impress you guys" Emma chuckles and Regina looks back to her son. Who seems happy enough.

* * *

Moments later, Emma's mother appears and holds a tight smile. As she greets them.

"Hello" she says, as she looks between all three.

"Hello again" Regina says politely.

"I'm glad you could make it"

"Of course"

Theres a pause.

"I see Henry's playing with the dinosaur, David got him"

"Yeah" Emma replies and Henry turns around to looks at Mary Margaret and says "This is Allosaurous"

Mary Margaret smiles genuinly at him.

"And his better than the Rex" Henry adds and turns back around, stomping it along the table.

"I'm glad he likes it"

Emma bites her lip.

"Can I help you with the dinner mom?" she asks.

"No, its fine"

Theres another pause and things suddenly feel a little awkward.

"Right, I'll be right back" Mary Margaret then says and turns and hurries off back to the kitchen. While David returns with the drinks.

"Thank you" Regina says taking the drinks and David sits back down.

"So, Emma tells me you own a bookshop. That sounds quite interesting"

"Yes. It can be. Do you like to read books?" Regina asks politely.

"Not exactly" he chuckles. "I'm more of an outdoors kind of guy"

Regina nods and Emma takes her hand and squeezes it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, dinner is served and they sit around the table in a brief silence before Henry says "Too hot"

"Yes, give it a minute Henry" Regina tells him softly before saying "This looks very appertising. Is it your own recipe?" whilst looking at Mary Margaret.

"Yes. My mother taught me it when I was young" she answers and looks back to her plate.

Regina nods and looks to her plate, bringing the the knife to cut through it. Not seeing the Henry is looking at David, who is now looking right back and asks "So Henry, what do you like to do other than play with dinosaurs?" he smiles at Henry who beams.

"I like comic books...and I have a helicopter than I fly perfectly" he says proudly and Regina smiles at her sons proudness.

"Sounds fun"

Henry nods and they all then continue to make small talk, over a pleasant dinner before having desert which Henry is excited about.

He claps and they all chuckle. As Mary Margaret sets down the bowls upon the table and Regina scoops Henry a small ammount of tiffle from the bowl in the middle of the table.

Theres a long silence and Mary Marget goes back to the kitchen and Emma follows.

"Mom" Emma mutters as she goes to stand next to her mom at the sink. "Do you really have to do that now?" she asks, gesturing to the dirty plates in the sink.

"Yes. I don't like to leave it"

Emma frowns.

"Do you not like them?" she asks tentitively and she gets an odd look from her mother.

"They seem very nice" she answers and begins scrubbing a dirty plate.

"I'm glad your making the effort mom" Emma then says "But act normal please"

"I am"

"No you havent you've been a bit stiff and ragid and I don't know why"

"She seems very educated" her mom mutters, not looking at Emma.

The blonde raises her eyebrows and then chuckles.

"Are you saying your intimidated by her?" she smirks.

"No of course not"

"Yeah you are" Emma teases. "Oh my god mom. There was me thinking you don't like them or have a problem with us being together. When in fact your just intimidated"

Her mom sighs and stops momentarily, looking to Emma.

"Are you sure shes not going to hurt you Emma? That this might be some faze for her?"

Emma swallows and her face falls.

"What?" is all she can say.

"Don't you think, that this could be some faze shes going through. She's obviously been with at least one man"

Emma shakes her head.

"She wants to be with me mom I know it" she snaps, getting a little upset at her mothers comments.

"I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I won't"

Mary Margaret nods and drys her hands.

"Then I shall try and make more of an effort" she says softly and Emma gives a small smile, before they walk back to the table.

* * *

When its time for Regina and Henry to leave, they say their goodbyes and Regina thanks both of Emma's parents for the meal.

Emma then walks them to the car.

"What is wrong Emmah?" Regina asks. "You haven't been yourself since desert"

"Oh nothing" Emma mutters and they get to the car and Henry jumps in the car. holding his Allosaurus.

Regina frowns and puts her right hand on Emma's cool cheek.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" she asks softly and Emma looks sadly into her eyes.

"My mom said somethings to me and it just is bothering me, thats all"

Regina's frown deepens and she starts to worry.

"Does she not like me?" she asks.

"Actually she thinks your quite educated"

Regina tilts her head.

"Then what is it?"

Emma sighs.

"I'm sorry it was a little awkward tonight" she then mutters.

Regina shakes her head.

"It was fine. To be expected when you meet the parents" she tries to give a comforting smile. "Next time will be easier" she adds and Emma's eyes widen.

"Next time?" she asks.

"Yes...unless..." Regina stutters, thinking Emma won't want there to be a next time.

"No, no..I mean of course Id like there to be a next time. Its just..." she trails off.

"What is it?" Regina asks again. Feeling even more concerned.

"Um, Is this..Between us just a faze for you?" she asks and swallows thickly.

Regina gives her a strange look.

"Are you being serious?" Regina asks, offended.

"Yeah. I mean, uh, I dont know what I mean, just forget I said it"

Theres a pause and Regina puts two and two together.

"Your mother thinks this is a faze between us?" she then says seriously and gestures between them.

"Well...A faze your going through" Emma corrects and Regina begins to fume.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing.." she snaps and crosses her arms, cleching her jaw.

"Regina.."

"No, She thinks I'm going through a faze? how dare she think that" she snaps, getting angry or upset. Maybe a mixture of both.

"Shes just concerned about me" Emma the says and Regina stares at her.

"So you think shes right?" she snaps, offended.

"No...I hope not"

Regina takes a deep breath and takes Emma's face in her hands and looks her in the eyes.

"I have always been honest with you Emma and I know what I feel when I'm with you and that is genuine okay"

Emma nods slightly.

"I never want you to feel like I'm not being sincere. I want to be with you Emma. And just so we are clear, this is not a faze and never will be okay?"

Emma begins to smile.

"You must know that I love you" Regina then confesses, laying her heart on the line.

Emma gasps and her heart seems to quicken and swell all at once and she can see by the way Regina is looking at her, that this is real and she leans forward, capturing full red lips in a long passionate kiss. Whilst not seeing, that Henry is wondering what is happening.

Emma then pulls back and whispers "I love you too Regina" meaningfully and this makes Regina smile widely.

"Come back with me" Regina then practically pleads to Emma. Who instantly nods and says "Let me get a few bits and I'll be right back"

"Okay" Regina says shakily and Emma pecks her again on the lips, before running off to get her things and Regina watches her go with a smile and a fall heart.

* * *

_**A/N Hope you guys liked the longer chapter.** _


	23. Chapter 23

Once back at Regina's house.

Henry runs off to his room, while Emma puts her bag down and puts her arms around Regina from behind and kisses her neck and Regina chuckles before saying "Lets go and get a drink, before Henry interupts us"

"Okay" Emma smiles and they then walk to the kitchen. Where Regina pours them two apple ciders.

It is a moment later, that Henry comes rushing in holding his Rex and the Allosaurus.

"LOOK" he says holding them up to Emma.

"Yeah?" Emma says with a small smirk.

"I knew they looked the same" he says seriously and hurries off to the lounge, where he sits on the sofa and starts playing with them.

"I think its going to take a while for him to settle tonight" Regina says and shakes her head. While Emma just nods and says "Don't worry, he'll wear himself out"

They then go to the lounge and watch Henry momentarily, before they look to one another and give shy smiles.

"Its been a big day" Emma says softly.

"Yes. it has" Regina replies just as softly. "I'm glad we know where we stand" she adds.

"Yeah and don't worry about my mom, shes just being a mom I guess"

"Hmm"

"I'm sure when Henry's older your be the same" Emma smirks and Regina thinks oh my god, one day my lil boy is gonna be all grown up and dating...its a scary thought and Emma can see the emotion in Regina's face and pats her leg and whispers "Don't worry. Were get through it together"

Regina blinks at Emma, taking the blondes words in.

"I mean, thats if your still have me around" Emma mutters and looks back to Henry, thinking shit! have I just said the wrong thing but Regina places her hand over Emma's, gaining her attention again and says "I'd like that"

Which makes Emma beam and she inhales a deep breath, releaved.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later.

Regina takes Henry for a bath and Emma relaxes in the lounge and she looks around and smiles. Today has been a intriqing day, she muses but overall, it will end perfectly because she is where she wants to be.

And once Henry gets out the bath and into bed, she starts to read him a story with Regina and by the end of the fifth page he is fast asleep and both kiss his head.

Before leaving the room and kissing passionatly. Before ending up in Regina's bedroom, making love and then cuddling under the blankets. Revealing in their happiness before Regina asks...

"Would you like to stay over more often?"

Emma blinks, totally surprised by the question and then leans up to look at Regina.

"Really?"

Regina then starts to panick and wishes she could take it back, as she thinks Emma doesn't want too.

"I mean.."

"Its okay Regina. I would love that" Emma qucikly reasures. As if knowing what was going through the brunettes mind.

Regina smiles.

"I'll soon have my toothbrush here and my own draw" Emma then jokes lightly and Regina smirks, as Emma lays back down next to her. Not knowing, that in fact she would have her toothbrush and her own draw three weeks later and that she would move in with Regina a month after that.

Nor did Emma see her mother, accepting Regina into the family as soon as she moved into Regina's or Regina, being the one to purpose six months later. Declaring that she had never felt so special or loved and wanted and loved Emma with all her heart.

Emma of course said yes and they had they had small ceremony with friends and family. Before taking Henry to disneyland and living happily ever after...

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading everyone and for your reviews/follows/faves, I really apreciate it and I've enjoyed writing this one and hope you all have enjoyed reading it too.** _


End file.
